Twisted Fate
by Naruisawesome
Summary: At fifteen, Mai goes on an excursion along with her classmates to England. There she meets two handsome twins. What will happen upon meeting them? And what will happen once she goes back to Japan, after developing a deep friendship with one and a possible romance with the other? Written by NIA and MzShellSan.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruisawesome: Heeyy! So yeah, Shelly and I are doing another story together! XD**

**MzShellSan: Yup. I asked NIA to do this one with me since we love writing with each other. ^_^**

**Naruisawesome: Hehe so true. Anyways, please R&amp;R—**

**MzShellSan: —And enjoy the first chapter of Twisted Fate!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Mai groaned in annoyance at the continuous beeping sound in her ear. Sleepily she reached towards it to make it shut up, hitting it repeatedly. Rolling over, she attempted to go back to sleep but found herself wide awake. After laying in bed for a couple of minutes, she sighed to herself and decided to go ahead and get up. Throwing the blanket off her, she shivered at the sudden cold. She quickly got out of her bed and went to her dresser to get some clothes. They'd be warmer than what she was currently wearing. Throwing on some jeans, a shirt and a jacket she frowned. Why was it so quiet? Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember seeing Keiko's or Michiru's figures in the beds besides hers. Looking around, she noticed a clock sitting on the table nearby. Her eyes widened remarkably. Almost ten am?! She was late! Why didn't anyone wake her?

Mai rushed out of hotel room and ran to the elevator. All the way down to the lobby, she fidgeted. Had they left without her? What would she do if she got lost? This _was_ England after all. And knowing her luck, she'd get lost and end up in some sort of trouble. Mai mentally huffed. She couldn't believe that even her _teachers_ forgot about her. And what the heck were Keiko and Michiru doing? Surely they couldn't have forgotten her as well. Were they just too excited to tour England that they didn't even notice she wasn't there? She sighed, getting out of the elevator and heading to the reception desk. Maybe they left a message for her, otherwise she could try calling them. There should be some sort of emergency number...

"_Umm, excuse me..._" Mai tried her best to say in English as she reached the front desk. The lady looked up briefly and smiled.

"_Hello, how can I help you?_" She inquired. Mai gave a small nod, happy that she was a pretty decent student in English. Maybe not perfect, but it was a start.

"_Was there a note left for me?_"

"_What's your name?_" The lady asked her.

"_Mai Taniyama._" She replied, remembering to place her name before her last name. The older woman gave a nod to the teen before looking around at the papers on the desk. She grabbed one of them and handed it her.

"_Is this what you're looking for, miss_?"

Mai gave a small nod and smiled, grabbing the piece of paper. "_Thank you._" She stated before walking over to a seat and sitting down to read it. She huffed quietly though. If they thought of to leave her a note, then why couldn't they have woken her up?! Looking down she sighed and turned the paper over.

"Dear Mai. Sorry that we left without you, but you looked really tired so we thought we should let you sleep. You've been working really hard lately at your job so we figured you could use it. Miss Fujimoto said for you to call us when you wake up and we'd arrange a meeting place. Thanks, Michiru and Keiko." Underneath was the number to call written in neat print. The brunette blinked down at the paper. Sighing she got up and walked over to the girl at the reception area again.

"_Thank you again, but um..._" She mumbled. "_Do you mind if I borrow the phone?_"

"_Oh, sure, sweetie._" The woman said. Smiling Mai thanked her and entered the phone number. After the third ring, someone picked up.

"Yes, hello?"

"Uh, hey... It's Mai..."

"Mai! It's about time you called!" She heard Keiko's voice yell on the other end. Sheepishly Mai sighed.

"You should have just woken me."

"I know, but Mai, you hardly ever get any rest with working two jobs sometimes..." Her friend confessed.

"I know," She replied. "but I have to pay my bills and food somehow. Besides, I'm doing fine and this is a good chance for me to relax!"

Keiko sighed. "Alright, alright. Well, come on and catch up to us then. We just got here so you'll have completely of time before we leave for another area again." She said before giving her the location. Mai nodded before remembering that her friend couldn't see her.

"Ahhh, okay. I'll see you soon then I guess..."

"Okay, hurry so we can be here together! It's not every day the school takes us to England!" Keiko exclaimed before hanging up. Mai sighed before handing the phone back to the lady.

"_Thank you._" She stated. The woman smiled.

"_No problem._" She said and waved as Mai left the building. Looking around, Mai began walking in the direction she thought was right. She may be able to speak English decently enough, but her reading it wasn't all that great. As she continued walking, she kept an eye out for anything that looked like some of her class. It shouldn't be too hard to spot them if they were around. After all they were all overly excited. They'd be looking at everything and giggling.

Deciding to hurry up, Mai began to run a bit. She was jogging at a fairly normal pace when she suddenly found herself on the ground.

"Owww!" She cried out as she rubbed her bottom. That was not a soft landing at all. Looking up, she tried to find out the source of her fall. Her eyes widened when she saw two handsome guys with blue eyes and raven black hair. _Twins!_ She mentally cried. Shaking out of her thoughts, she got up and brushed herself off. "_Sorry._" She apologised as best she could. One of the boys smiled apologetically while the other one looked at her with a bored expression, though she could see one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"_No, that's alright. You're not hurt or anything, right?_" The smiling twin asked. Mai smiled.

"_No, I'm fine. Sorry again, I was in a hurry._" She explained talking slowly to make sure she got her words right.

"_Obviously._" She heard the other boy mutter. She ignored him. He didn't seem to be too friendly.

"_So, where are you headed to?_" The nicer one of the two asked after giving his brother a small glare.

"_Uhhh..._" Mai fished out the paper she had written the address on. "_Here._" She stated sheepishly. The boy nodded.

"_That's not_ too_ far from here._" He stated. Mai lit up.

"_Can you show me please?_" She asked before adding. "_If it's not too much trouble._"

"_I don't mind..._" Then he looked over at his brother. When he didn't object, which meant he didn't care, the boy looked back at Mai with a smile. "_Come on, we'll show you._"

The brunette smiled back. "_Thank-you..._"

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude aren't I? I still haven't introduced myself._" The boy smiled as they began walking. "_I'm Eugene Davis, and this is my brother, Oliver._"

"_Nice to meet the both of you. I'm Mai Taniyama._" She greeted.

"_Not to be rude...but what are you doing here by yourself?_" Eugene asked. Mai sighed.

"_Ah. I'm here with my English class, but I overslept so I have to meet up with them._" She explained. The other boy, Oliver, scoffed a bit.

"_No one woke you? Or are you just hard to wake up?_" He asked.

"_No, they let me sleep. Said I needed it._" She explained, leaving out the details. He probably didn't care anyway. Mai saw Eugene nudge his brother in the ribs in a reprimanding kind of way. Something which Oliver ignored.

"_So... how many of you are there?_" The nicer twin asked, trying to make conversation.

"_Umm..._" Mai tried to make a quick count in her head. "_About fifteen...maybe twenty._" She replied. His brother made an irritated sound. What was his problem anyway? Mai's eye twitch in annoyance.

_"So you're here for an excursion? Are you from Japan?_" The nicer brother continued curiously. The brunette shifted her gaze back to him and nodded.

"_Yup! And yes, I am!_" She smiled. "_How did you know?_" She asked curiously as they continued walking down the road. Eugene let out a smile.

"_It's not that hard to figure out, actually._" He said. Mai pouted slightly.

"_Is my English really that bad?_"

"_What do you think?_" Oliver asked her with an eyebrow slightly raised. She huffed.

"_You don't have to be so rude about it. I already know it's terrible._"

Eugene sighed in exasperation. "_It's really not that bad._" He informed her attempting to keep the peace. Mai looked at Eugene before flicking her gaze to his brother and giving him a small glare.

"_It probably is._"

"_Whatever you say._" Eugene said, giving a sheepish grin when Mai turned her glare to him.

"_You aren't very helpful._" She noted. The boy blinked in surprise.

"_Sorry._" He stated holding his hands up in mock surrender. When she pouted a bit and turned away, he cracked a smile. Mai mentally scolded herself for being so rude. _Get it together, Mai. Your friends don't need to know how tired and cranky you really feel_. She thought. "_Almost there though._" She heard one of the twins say. She turned to look at them and smiled.

"_Thanks for helping me out._" She stated.

"_No problem._" Eugene said, his hands in his pockets. "_We were actually headed this way anyways._"

Mai looked skeptical for a few moments before nodding. "_If you're sure..._"

"_Weren't we, Noll?_" He asked his brother for confirmation so Mai would believe him. "_He never lies._" Eugene told Mai with an eye roll. His brother chose to ignore him, obviously in an attempt to forget that they were there. Mai raised a brow and looked back at Eugene. He shrugged. "_Fine then. Ignore us. Doesn't change the fact that we're still here._"

"_Is he always like that?_" Mai whispered to the nicer twin when his brother still ignored them. Nodding he sighed slightly.

"_Pretty much._" He answered. Mai looked as if she didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "_So..._" Gene started. "_This is where you were supposed to meet your friends._" The brunnette blinked before looking out in front of her. Sure enough, she immediately recognized some of her classmates.

"_Oh! Thank you so much!_" She smiled at both of the twins.

"_No problem._" The nicer twin replied, grinning. When Oliver gave a slight nod, Mai smiled again and waved before going to find Keiko and Michiru. It didn't take long for her to find them. They were over in a corner giggling.

"Hey, guys!" She called out, causing them to turn towards her with big smiles.

"Mai! I thought for sure you'd get lost." Keiko teased. The brunette gave a sheepish grin.

"I almost did, but I got some help." She admitted. Michiru nudged her.

"Was it a guy? Was he cute?"

Mai's face started to flush. _It wasn't just one..._ She thought.

"Yeah," Keiko joined in. "so who was he? What was he like?"

"Why do you two assume it was a guy?" Mai questioned, turning away from them slightly in hope that they didn't see her blush. With a roll of her eyes, Michiru smirked.

"Because you're blushing. Honestly—you're like an open book."

Mai sighed in defeat. "Fine, yes, okay. It was _two_ guys though... Twins." She bit her lip. Smirking Keiko glanced over at Michiru.

"Did you hear that? _Twins._" She teased. Michiru smirked in return and nudged her friend.

"They must've been _hot_ twins if little miss Mai is blushing this red." She laughed. Mai huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm not blushing that hard, and even if I was, that wouldn't mean anything." She denied defiantly.

"Uh-huh, sure." Keiko poked her, grinning. "Then why _are_ you blushing?"

Mai looked away. "I'm not." Both of her friends just giggled and shook their heads at her.

"Mai!" Keiko laughed. "You just said earlier that you weren't blushing _that hard_, and now you're saying you aren't doing it all. You're sooo blushing!"

Huffing, said girl pouted. "Oh, shush." She muttered, crossing her arms. Her friends just giggled even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

As he watch the brunette run off to her friends, Gene grinned and turned to his brother. Oliver gave his brother a skeptical look.

"What?" He demanded.

"So? What'd you think of her?"

"And that would matter why?" Oliver narrowed his eyes at his brother, suspicious. This had better not be another scheme to try to get him to date someone.

"Well, she was cute, and she had no clue who you were. She wasn't clingy either." His brother pointed out. "She was very nice too." Oliver gave a bored look, though he wouldn't admit what Eugene said was true. Gene grinned. "Come on. Talk to me. I'm right."

Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Gene, for the last time, stop trying to always set me up on dates." He glared slightly. The other held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine. But if we run into her again, I'm not making any promises." He warned, still grinning. Oliver scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I highly doubt there will be a next time."

Eugene's eyes lit up. "I have a feeling there will be more than _a_ next time." He countered happily. The corners of his brother's mouth turned downwards.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, his gaze being more suspicious by the minute. Gene grinned.

"I thought you didn't care." He teased. After a few moments, Oliver scoffed again and looked away from him.

"Whatever, just let's go." He muttered, starting to walk again whether his brother was going to follow him or not. Still grinning, Gene caught up to him.

"What are you running away from? Come on, you can tell me anything."

"There's nothing to tell, you idiot." Oliver replied calmly, hiding his irritation. "We just walked a girl to the place where she had to go. Nothing more and nothing less."

Gene sighed and pouted. "But Noll." He whined. "She was nice and didn't know who we are, _and_ she stood up to you."

"In case you already forgot, she lives in _Japan_." His voice void of any emotion. Really, why was Gene pushing more than usual about this? Holding his hands up in the air, Gene tried not to smile even more.

"Which is why we can see if she's worth your time without having any after effects."

Oliver shook his head at his idiotic brother "Forget it, Gene." He warned. His brother sighed, still pouting. "I'll leave it for now." He relented.

"Good. And you should keep it there." Oliver shot back, closing his eyes momentarily as he walked passed his twin again. Eugene pouted but didn't reply. Trying to argue anymore would be useless. He'd just have to wait for the right time, and then he could prove his brother wrong. As he followed said brother, he wondered where exactly they were going. He'd be lying if he said what he told Mai was true. But he wasn't about to let a girl like that wander around, clearly lost. He was much more of a gentleman than that. However, he couldn't say the same thing about his brother. Noll would rather just keep walking then help another person out. How he could just ignore someone, especially a girl, like that was beyond him!

That Mai girl seemed to be really cute and oblivious—but not in the annoying way that a lot of girls were. She didn't even seem to fawn over his and Oliver's good looks either. Actually, she didn't seem to notice how handsome either of them were at all. Perhaps she's handsomely challenged...? Eugene could practically hear his brother rolling his eyes. So it may have sounded a little stupid...or a lot stupid, but it wasn't _that_ bad. Wait...the girl couldn't possibly already have a boyfriend could she?! Maybe that's why she wasn't giving them a second look... Gene thought about for a moment. A girl like that having a boyfriend is entirely possible. But on the other hand, he knows regardless of a boyfriend, most girls still don't hesitate to stare at them. Maybe she's one of those whole-hearted faithful girlfriends? That'd be perfect for Noll!

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain. Blinking, he looked over at Oliver. "What was that for?!"

"I know what you're thinking." His brother glared. The twin pouted.

"I'm allowed to think about my brother's future!"

"It's none of your concern." Was the only cold reply Eugene got. Obviously Oliver knew he meant well, but it was irritating. Couldn't he just give it a rest and let him choose someone he wanted _when_ he wanted? But of course that would be too easy and wouldn't suit Gene's personality in the slightest.

If he didn't look exactly like him though, Oliver would have never guessed they were brothers. They were ridiculously different from each other and not necessarily in good or bad ways. However, it seemed they were usually able to understand each other in ways that no one else could. Though he was at the point where he had given up on trying to understand some of the other things his brother did and simply accepted the fact that he would never understand why Gene did those things. Not that he wanted to understand half of what went through that idiot's brain.

"Shouldn't you heading to school, Gene?" Oliver asked without looking at him. Gene blinked for a moment before pulling out his phone and letting out a shout.

"I'm late! Why didn't you tell me!?" He whined.

"It's not my problem you're an idiot who keeps fantasizing about my future with some strange girl we just met." Oliver said coolly. Pouting, Eugene looked around to see where they were only to find that Oliver had in fact been leading him towards his school. He flashed a smirk over to his brother.

"So you care after all."

Huffing, Oliver gave him an irritated glare. "Just hurry up and get to class." He grumbled. Gene smiled as he slung an arm around Oliver's neck, giving him a small hug.

"Whatever you say." He teased, ruffling his hair before running off towards the school. Oliver let out a breath and shook his head before continuing to walk. Great, now he'll probably be late for university. Not that his teachers would mind all that much. After all, he was the best in all of his classes. They were too easy for a person like him.

He is a genius after all.

* * *

"Maaaaaiiii!" Keiko yelled back to Mai, who was falling behind with her and Michiru. "Hurry up already!"

The brunette sighed, already tired. Maybe she should have slept a little more. But she didn't want to waste the time she had here_ sleeping_. Walking quicker, she attempted to speed up her pace to reach her friends again.

"Okay, okay; I'm trying!" She shouted back. They laughed at her a little.

"Come on Mai! We're falling behind the rest of the class." Michiru urged her on. They paused to wait for her, and when she was in reach, they both grabbed her wrists and quickly dragged her with them. Mai rolled her eyes as she was dragged around by them. They seemed overly-excited about all of this. Honestly, she didn't even remember where they were supposed to be headed now. She hoped they didn't get lost already...

"Guys where are we going?" She asked as she was dragged along. Keiko and Michriu abruptly stopped and looked around. Keiko blinked before laughing slightly nervously.

"We were following the teachers, but I think we got a little excited..."

Mai groaned. "You two got us lost?!"

Looking over at them, Michiru grinned. "Look on the bright side, maybe we'll find us some guys to show us the way back." She teased, her eyes filled with mischief. Mai rolled her eyes. Those two still hadn't stopped hinting about the twins she met that morning.

"That's not a bright side. It's getting late, and we need to be back at the hotel before the teachers get worried and we get in trouble." Her voice was exasperated as she gave them an irritated look. Keiko crossed her arms.

"Well, do _you_ know how to get us back to the hotel?" She asked. The look she got in return was one of utter disbelief.

"I don't even know where we are!"

"Exactly! So we can't go back to the hotel yet!"

Mai puffed out her cheeks. "But I'm not the one who got us lost in the first place." She grumbled. Perhaps she should have been paying attention to where they were going though... Not that she'd admit that to them. They wouldn't let her live it down. But how _were_ they going to get back though? It was concerning to say the least. Looking around, it seemed as though they were on a street just off of the main streets of London, so that would be a good start she supposed. After getting lost a fair share of times you pick up a few tricks. "Come on, guys." Mai said, turning around and going towards the right. "Maybe I can get us out of here..."

She ignored the snickering her two friends made as she walked towards the street. Let them think she was going to fail, but she was going to show them wrong. Now to go left or right on the main street was the question. Her instincts were pushing her towards the left, urging her to go that way.

"Mai, you're probably going to get us even more lost." Keiko taunted. The brunette huffed.

"I don't think we can get even more lost—no thanks to you guys." She shot back. Her friends held their hands up in defense, but said nothing. Happy that they had stopped criticizing, she looked around once more. Where to go next... Some areas of the street were crowded with people, and perhaps if they had the money, they could get a cab. But it was doubtful that they'd have enough. She squinted her eyes as she continued to scan the area. As she was doing so, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

A person!

She looked friendly enough. Perhaps the brunette could ask the woman for directions on the way back to the hotel. Her friends seemed confused when she began to walk over to her. She couldn't understand why. Shaking it off, she smiled at the woman as she approached her.

"_Excuse me?_" She called out slightly nervous. The woman turned her head towards Mai, her expression full of surprise. She looked from side to side, checking around her, before silently pointing to herself as if asking 'me?'. Mai nodded. "_Yes, you. I was wondering if you could help us." She explained, waving towards her friends. "They got us a little lost, and I'm not sure how to get back to our hotel._"

"_Y-You're actually talking to me!_" The woman said happily, a big smile forming on her face. Mai seemed a little confused at that. Was this woman ignored? That didn't make any sense though... Someone couldn't _always_ ignore the poor woman. That would be cruel. Shaking off the thoughts, she smiled.

"_So can you help us?_"

"_You see me! I can't believe it!_" The woman continued to rejoice, either ignoring Mai or just not hearing her due to her excitement. Mai nodded in agreement and slight irritation at this point.

"_Yes, yes, I can. Now can you please help me out here?_" She asked hurriedly. She was beginning to get a little worried. The sun wouldn't be out for anymore than another hour or two at this point. They couldn't afford to be walking around after dark.

"_Hmm? Oh...ah, s-sure..._" The woman blushed a bit at finally getting the attention she had been desperately wanting. Grinning at her, Mai pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her.

"_We need to get to here..._" She explained pointing to it. The woman blinked before nodding.

"_Alright. I can take you there_." She exclaimed, still feeling chipper. Mai grinned in relief.

"_Great!_"

The woman still appeared to be overly excited about the prospect of being seen by someone. Mai looked at her a little warily as she waved her friends over to them. They still appeared to be very concerned and confused about her.

"Mai...are you alright?" Keiko asked slowly. Mai furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yeaaaah... Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned. Michiru looked between her two friends, exchanging a worried look with Keiko before turning to Mai.

"Are you sure? Who're you talking to?" She asked slowly, as if she could possibly upset her friend with the words. Mai instantly frowned.

"What're you talking about? I'm talking to this woman right here." She replied, gesturing to said woman. "You know, it's rude to just ignore people!"

Keiko sighed a little and gave Mai a sheepish look. "Uhhh, right, Mai. I must be getting a little tired." She covered up. Truthfully the only one she thought was tired was Mai, but she couldn't say that.

"This woman...ahhh..." Mai frowned as she realized she never asked the woman's name, nor did she introduce herself. "_Sorry, what was your name_?_"_

The woman blinked in surprise before looking even more excited. "_Oh, of course. I'm Linda_." She introduced hastily. Mai gave a nod before looking back to her friends.

"Right. Linda here decided to help us get back to the hotel, so you should be _thanking_ her instead of being rude."

Michiru, having less tact than Keiko, gave her look. "Mai... I can't thank someone who isn't there..."

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for yall! ^.^**

**MzShellSan: Yeah, though what's up with Mai?**

**Naruisawesome: Lol yeah. I mean it's like she's seeing a—**

**MzShellSan: *quickly covers NIA's mouth* Aha, anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Mai's heart felt like it stopped for a few moment. Furrowing her brows, she looked between her two friends and Linda, the woman beside her.

"I don't understand what you mean. Why are you being so rude? It's not nice you know." She mumbled sadly. Keiko glanced at Michiru before taking a step towards Mai and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai... Maybe you should lay down and rest somewhere..."

Glaring a little, Mai shifted away from her hand. "We can sleep when we get back to the hotel." She muttered in disappointment. It wasn't funny watching her friends act like this. She was just glad they were talking in Japanese instead of English so Linda wouldn't hear what they were saying. She didn't want to upset the now happier woman. Though she did feel kinda rude for talking in a different language the woman couldn't understand. Turning to her, Mai smiled. "_Lead the way_." She urged. Linda smiled brightly and nodded. She began walking only a moment after.

"_So what are you doing here?_" Her voice was still excited—it was almost child-like.

"_In England you mean?_" Mai asked just to be sure. She nodded.

"_Of course!_"

"_Well, my class is here for an excursion_." She gently smiled at Linda. The woman laughed.

"_I see. Are you enjoying yourself?_"

"_So far? Yes, it's wonderful_!" Mai smiled brightly. Smiling happily, Linda nodded.

"_I see. That's good then. I hope you haven't been lost too many times. That would hardly be any fun_." She joked easily.

"_Aha... Yeah...that would be bad_." Mai laughed sheepishly, not wanting to mention she had gotten lost earlier that day as well. The smile Mai got in return was an amused knowing one, but Linda didn't bring it up. It was actually very kind of her.

"_Well, I hope you continue to enjoy you're stay here_." Linda replied. Mai grinned at her.

"_Thank-you! I'm sure I will. Everything's so different._" She gushed. She gave a quick glance behind her to see Keiko and Michiru following them a little ways back, muttering quietly to each other. Trying to focus on Linda, she blocked them out of her mind. She could talk to them later. "_Thank you again for taking us back_."

Linda beamed. "_I promise it's no trouble. In fact we're nearly there._" She stated, pointing ahead at a building. Mai blinked, looking towards the building, before smiling in relief.

"_Thanks so much._"

Linda laughed lightly at the girl showing her appreciation once again. "_Not a problem._" As the building got closer, Mai turned to her and stopped walking.

"_Really, thank-you_."

"Really." Linda emphasized, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder, causing her to shiver from the touch for some odd reason. "_It's fine. I had nothing to do anyways—it was a pleasure_."

Smiling, Mai thanked her one last time before she continued walking to the hotel, not checking to see if her friends were following her—she assumed they would be. When they would get back into their room, she'd teach them to use their manners! She couldn't believe they stuck with the notion that Linda wasn't standing right there in front of their eyes. Honestly, she thought that they knew better than that. They couldn't lie to her and say Linda wasn't there when _she_ saw her with her own eyes. It just wasn't possible. So the answer was clearly that they refused to see her. The question was _why_ though. What did they gain from pretending that Linda didn't exist? In fact why did everyone do that? From the way Linda had acted when she first met her, Mai knew that no one seemed to pay attention to the woman. It had angered Mai more than she had been in a long time.

She turned around when she heard Keiko's and Michiru's voices coming closer. They seemed to be talking about something to do with her seeing as the closer they got, the quieter they became. With a huff, Mai walked to the elevator. She'd wait until they were in their room to yell at them. She wasn't about to make a scene when the teachers were probably worried sick. Speaking of which, she should probably inform the teachers that they were back...if they even noticed they had been missing. If they had, they were sure to be worried. There was a strong chance that Michiru, Keiko and herself would be scolded. Mai mentally groaned. She wasn't even her fault though, she had just been following her friends.

With a sigh, she turned to the doors of the elevator and forced herself to walk inside. No use in prolonging her fate was there?

Keiko and Michiru silently followed behind her. It was awkward to stand there in silence—weird music playing in the background. It made it harder for Mai to keep up her angry expression at her friends. Thankfully she couldn't dwell on the subject any longer due to the elevator doors opening a moment later. Arms crossed, she strode out of the small closed-in area and made her way to where the teachers would be—in their rooms. As she opened the door, they immediately turned to look at the trio.

"Girls!" One of their teachers cried out in relief. "Where on earth have you three been?!"

Keiko looked at her sheepishly. "We got a little lost and distracted." She explained.

"A _little_ lost?" The teacher questioned in disbelief. "You were missing for hours!"

Michiru gulped. "We couldn't figure out how to get back..."

"Yeah, but thankfully I found a lady who helped us." Mai said, not noticing the worried glances her friends were giving each other. The teacher's eyebrows shot up.

"A nice lady? I do hope you thanked her."

"Well, _I_ did." Mai muttered under her breath, shooting glares at Keiko and Michiru. Her friends tried to look guilty, but honestly they were worried about Mai.

Their teacher sighed. "Never mind, girls; the important thing is you're back safely. Go to your rooms for bed—your dinners are already there."

Mai nodded, but as she turned to leave, Michiru spoke up. "Ah, actually Miss Fujimoto, can Keiko and I speak to you after we eat?" She asked quietly. The older woman gave a nod.

"Of course, whatever you need."

Keiko seemed to be relieved as she nodded. "I guess we'll just go eat first." She stated awkwardly. She and Michiru turned around to leave with Mai, but they found that she was already gone. Glancing at each other, they sighed. It figures that she would have left them like that. She'd been acting strange ever since they got lost. Perhaps she was having some odd symptoms of being homesick? It didn't sound right, but they weren't about to accuse her of going mad. They would just wait and see what the teacher had to say about it.

Walking up to their room, they opened the door and sat down on their beds. The food had been placed on a small bedside table for them. They saw that Mai's meal was half eaten and she wasn't in the room. But from the sound of water running, they knew she was taking a shower. Sighing, Michiru picked up some of her own meal and started to eat.

"Let's be quick. We have to speak to the teacher still."

Keiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I just wish I knew what was up with her. She's never acted so strange before!"

Michiru looked at her friend. "I wish I knew how to help, but I honestly don't understand. I mean she even got us back to the hotel!"

Keiko frowned in deep thought. "Yeah... How _did_ she do that?"

"I mean she's always getting lost, so how did she manage to get us back here? Not that I'm complaining, but it's really weird..."

"You don't...you don't think she was seeing a ghost do you?!" Keiko's eyes widened in horror. Michiru tried to laugh it off nervously.

"O-of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

Without a response, Keiko looked down at her food, uneasy. "I don't feel too hungry anymore." She whispered. Michiru grabbed her friend's plate and begin to eat off it too.

"What?" She asked, seeing the look on Keiko's face. "Just because you don't want to doesn't mean I can't. I eat when I'm worried." She shrugged a shoulder. Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't the one going crazy? How can you be eating at a time like this?"

"There's no good in letting it go to waste..." Michiru grumbled. Ignoring her friend, Keiko began walking back to the door.

"Come on. We have to speak to Miss Fujimoto, remember? Before Mai realises."

"But I'm not done yet! Just a few more minutes?" Michiru begged, giving the puppy dog eyes. Of course she was worried sick about Mai, but she also hadn't ate all day long. Thinking it over for a minute, Keiko couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever. Just be quick." She said. Her friend nodded, and within a few minutes, she was done. Walking out of the room, Keiko looked over at her friend and giggled. "You have food on your face." She teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. Michiru blinked in surprise, a small blush dusting her cheeks, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Continuing their way to the teacher, they both paused for a moment before walking inside. This was for Mai's sake. When they walked in, they saw Miss Fujimoto waiting for them.

"Girls. What did you wish to speak about?"

The girls glanced at each other before nodding. "Mai." They answered. The teacher's eyebrow shot up.

"What about her? Is something wrong?" She asked. Keiko shifted on her feet awkwardly.

"Well...when we were lost...Mai had claimed of meeting this woman who _just wasn't there_. She kept talking to no one right in front of us!" She blurted worriedly. Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She kept talking to this lady, calling her Linda and walking around with her while we followed. Neither Keiko nor I could see anyone there though!" She agreed.

"She kept trying to get me and Michiru to talk to the woman too..."

Watching them careful, the teacher tried to distinguish if they were lying or if they were speaking the truth. Surely this was all just a prank?

"Girls..." She began. "You can't think that I'll believe that, can you?"

Frowning Keiko sighed. "But it's true! Please, you have to help us. We don't know what to do!" She exclaimed.

"Miss Fujimoto, Mai won't even speak to us because she's so mad at us for 'ignoring' this woman she was seeing!" Michiru exclaimed, distressed. "You have to believe us!"

Still watching them carefully, the teacher was slightly worried. They seemed to be telling the truth. But how could it be that Mai was seeing someone—and talking to her—when the other two hadn't? Had Mai gotten injured and perhaps been having hallucinations? Or maybe she was still tired?

"It's really odd... She said the woman was going to show us the way back here and then she started to walk. So Michiru and I followed her...the next thing we knew, we made it back to the hotel!" Keiko cried, her expression showing just how worried and scared she was. "But none of us knew how to get back!"

Miss Fujimoto's eyes widened. "Are you sure, girls? Mai had to come from the hotel earlier so maybe she remembered some of the way back." She suggested, trying to make it sound as if she was more confident in her reply then she was. Both of the girls vehemently shook their heads.

"Mai's terrible with directions. If she doesn't go there everyday, she usually gets lost and has to ask for help." Keiko explained. Miss Fujimoto pondered over it for a few moments.

"So what do you suggest is wrong, girls?" She asked finally.

"I-I...I'm not sure." Keiko confessed. "But something is wrong with her!"

Michiru nodded seriously in agreement. "Can't you talk to her at least, Miss Fuijimoto?" She asked. Nodding slightly, their teacher gave in.

"It's late, girls. Go to bed and I'll discuss this with Mai tomorrow. Surely it's just something like lack of sleep." She assured them as best as she could. She guided them to the door while they nodded slowly, taking in what she said.

"See you in the morning." Keiko stated with a small smile.

"Goodnight, girls." Their teacher said. Turning to walk back to their room, Michiru looked over at her friend.

"Do you think that Miss Fujimoto can help Mai?"

Keiko sighed. "I don't know... I just hope so."

"I'm worried about her. She's never acted like this before."

"I know..." Keiko muttered quietly. Groaning, Michiru placed her arms behind her head as she walked.

"Do you think there's anything _we_ can do to help?"

Keiko was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking. "I think if we try, Mai's just going to get mad at us even more... But she needs to know that where _wasn't_ anyone there she was talking to."

Standing in front of their door, both girls sighed. "I know, but it just doesn't seem right to tell her that nothing was in front of her." Michiru felt conflicted over their predicament. If they did the right thing, it would hurt Mai's feelings, but if they didn't and something was really wrong then they would be responsible.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore tonight..." Keiko said, feeling uneasy. Something seemed off.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Poor Mai...**

**MzShellSan: Her friends and teachers now think she's crazy.**

**Naruisawesome: *shrugs* Maybe she is starting to.**

**MzShellSan: *pulls on NIA's cheeks harshly* Will you be quiet?! Ignore her everyone, and please review instead. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Unmoving, Mai laid in her bed still awake. She could hear faint footsteps signaling her that her friends were coming back. She quickly turned in her bed, so her back would be facing them, and pretended to sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed angrily as she made out a few of the words they were saying. She couldn't believe them! They were still saying that Linda wasn't real? What were they getting out of this?! Didn't they know when it was time to stop joking around? How could they still be saying this after Linda was gone and she was 'asleep'?

Mai clenched her jaw in anger. She couldn't say anything now though, she'd blow her cover. She was too mad at them to speak to them right now anyways. It more likely that she'd end up yelling at them and saying things she didn't mean.

"Let's just go to bed, Michiru." She heard Keiko say tiredly. Michiru seemed to make a noise of agreement.

"We'll talk more in the morning, yeah?"

Mai never heard Keiko's response, but she did hear one of them going into the bathroom on the other side of the room. Deciding that there was clearly nothing to be heard, she decided it was time to allow herself to sleep. She'd settle things in the morning. And with that thought in mind, she went into oblivion.

* * *

Groaning quietly, she rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. Why was she awake? She listened for a few moments to see if Keiko or Michiru were already doing something that woke her up.

"We have to tell Mai about Linda today?" Michiru hissed quietly.

"Yeah... I just hope she doesn't get mad at us again." Keiko replied in the same low tone as her friend. Michiru let out a loud sigh.

"We can't not tell her though. Linda wasn't—isn't—real. And she can't walk around acting as if she is." It broke her heart to do this to Mai, but someone had to. They had to figure out what was wrong with their best friend.

Mai could feel her anger rising. This again?! She couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly sprung up from her bed, startling the other two girls, and glared at them.

"M-Mai." Keiko stuttered. Had she been awake all this time? Had she heard their conversation?

"What is _wrong_ with you two?!" Mai yelled in frustration, tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't understand why they were doing this. Were they determined to make her think she was insane or something?

"Mai, you need to calm down." Michiru said, trying to sooth her friend. It was still early and many people were still asleep.

"How can I when you and Keiko keep doing this? It's not funny!"

"But Mai, there was really no-one in front of you!" Keiko pleaded desperately.

"Please trust us, Mai! We wouldn't lie to you, especially about something like this!" Michiru begged, making Mai flick her enraged gaze to her.

"Then how would I see her?" She demanded. Michiru groaned.

"I don't know, Mai! _We_ don't know how you saw this 'Linda' person, but there was nobody there. Please, you have to believe us!"

Mai shook her head. "So you think I'm going crazy then? Is that it?" The two girls were taken aback at the question before they glanced at each other. "Well? Is it? Because it's not true. I'm not going insane. I'm not!" She shouted, angry tears gathering in her eyes. She wasn't, right? She was just like everyone else... right?

"Mai, please calm down..." Keiko said concernly. "We don't know what's wrong, but we can figure it out. Together."

Mai shook her head. "No, we can't, because there's nothing wrong! Nothing!" She refused to think that there was something wrong with her. Her friends were just being cruel. Cruel and hateful. They were her best friends though; she just couldn't see why they'd do this to her. "I need to think." She murmured, moving towards her coat and slipping it on.

"Mai-" Keiko started. Before she could say anything else, Mai slammed the door behind her. It was silent for a few moments until Michiru stupidly spoke up.

"She forgot she was in her night clothes, didn't she?"

* * *

Mai stormed down the hallways and into the elevator that was conveniently waiting for her. Someone had probably just gotten out. Thankfully no one came near to join her in the elevator as she waited for it to close. When she finally reached reception, she ignored the looks she was getting and quickly walked out of the room. It was frustrating to be around people right now. They were all just too cruel.

Walking outside of the hotel, she took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes away. _Maybe a walk will help me clear my head_. She thought with a sigh. It wasn't like she could go back inside anyways. Though she briefly wondered what her teacher was going to say about her running off... What if she got lost again? She groaned and ignored her questions for the time being. Wrapping her coat tighter around herself, she began walking in a random direction. She'd just have to pay extra attention so she could find her way back. But that was probably a lost cause anyway considering that she didn't know where she was already...

Mai sighed, stopping in her tracks. She had already went a lot farther than she expected. Looking around she groaned when she realised that _nothing_ was familiar. She had _got_ to stop doing that... Honestly, no wonder people always told her she couldn't stay out of trouble.

Grumbling slightly to herself, her thoughts turned back to her friends. Why had they insisted on being so mean. It irked her just thinking about it. She didn't even realize she was giving a scowl and receiving funny looks from the people around her. She ignored them for the most part. Figuring out what was going on with her friends was more important right now. Surely they were the ones at fault after all. Mai was sure that she wasn't going crazy. Besides that hadn't ever happened before! It wasn't possible to suddenly start imagining things...right?

She slapped her cheeks. Of course not! She couldn't doubt herself now. She couldn't let them get into her mind—despite the fact that her friends never actually called her crazy. Making a noise of agreement with herself, she was shocked when she heard laughing.

"_Mai, is that you?_" She heard someone ask between chuckles. The brunette abruptly stopped walking and turned around in search for the person who called out her name. Who on earth would know her in _England_? It's not as if she'd been actively making friends with anyone. She'd barely been there a day! "_Mai_?" She heard again. Mai whirled around only to come face to face with the twins she met yesterday. She flushed when she realised that they had seen her 'little display'.

"_U-uhh, hi?_" She stammered with a nervous smile. Gene, she remembered him being the nicer one of the two, raised a brow in amusement.

"_What are you doing here?_" He asked, looking around. If he remembered correctly this was hardly the safest area.

"Oh, um..." She glanced at the two before her gaze flew to the ground, still embarrassed. She couldn't believe they watched her slap herself... "_N-Nothing, just taking a walk._" Her head shoot up when she heard someone call her an idiot. "_What did you say?_" She asked, narrowing her eyes at both of them because she didn't know who the one who said it was.

"_Ah, nothing, nothing. You must be hearing things!_" Gene waved it off with a laugh while discreetly shooting his brother a glare. Mai's eyes widened. Did _they_ think that she was going crazy too now? Was that it? Why did it seem like everyone was doing this to her?

"_I assure you I was not hearing things._" She snapped colder than intended as she tried not to look hurt at the suggestion. She had just met these people, their opinions didn't matter. Gene blinked, giving a glance at Oliver before flicking his blue-gray eyes back to the girl in front of him. He hesitated before smiling.

"_Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that._" He tried to convince the brunette. Mai, however, refused to look at him. He frowned, seeing the troubled expression on her face. "_Is something the matter?_" He asked gently. Mai stiffened.

"_N-Nothing at all..._" Was she really so obvious that someone who didn't even know her could tell something was wrong?

"_Lying isn't good for anyone._" She heard one of them speak. She looked up, and judging from the stare Oliver was giving her, she knew it was him who spoke. She tried not to cry again.

"_I'm not lying._" She tried to insist, smiling falsely. "_Besides, why would I tell you guys what's wrong? I barely know you_."

Gene shrugged. "_Sometimes it's better to tell people you don't know well about your problems._"

She had to laugh at that. "_I doubt that. You could be anyone and I wouldn't know it._" She pointed out, her smile turning sad. "_I doubt you can help me anyway_."

"_Try us_." The nicer twin challenged. It was odd to see who had seemed like a normally cheerful girl this upset. What had happened to make her this way? And in just one day at that? And his brother certainly wasn't helping matters what with the look he was giving her. Subtly he nudged Oliver.

Noll shot a glare at him but sighed mentally. Why did they have to help this girl? Why did his brother even have to call out to the girl when he saw her and mutter an 'I told you so' under his breath to him? Sometimes Gene was too frustrating.

Seeing that his brother wasn't doing anything, Eugene smiled reassuringly, hoping it could counteract Noll's scowl. "_Come on. You'll feel better if you tell us._"

Mai still hesitated, not sure if she should or not. Why should she tell almost complete strangers her problems? Although they were the only people she knew here and would talk to, besides her so-called friends. Letting out a resigned sigh, she tried to deny them once more.

"_Are you sure you want to know?_" She inquired.

"_We wouldn't be asking if we didn't, now would we?_" Oliver deadpanned. Mai huffed but nodded.

"_Alright, fine, since you insist. I had a fight with my friends_." She started.

"_What was it about_?" Eugene probed. Mai looked down.

"_Do I seem sane to you? They said I'm seeing things, that Linda's not real._" She whispered before unknowingly slipping back into her native language. "But it's not true! She was there. She led us back to the hotel and we talked. I know she was there."

The twins frowned, glancing at one another for a brief moment as if silently communicating. "And they didn't see or talk to her?" Gene asked. Mai shook her head.

"No..." She trailed off. "But she was there!"

"Has this ever happened before?" Oliver questioned. Mai looked at him with a little anger and a lot of confusion.

"What does it matter? How does that have anything to do with it?" She asked sadly.

"What if I told you that we," Gene gestured between him and Oliver. "could possibly help you with what's going on?"

Mai raised an eyebrow glancing at the meaner twin before looking back at the nicer. "What? You guys psychiatrists now? Because I highly doubt it." She scoffed.

"No, no, I can assure you we're not, but..." Gene trailed off, looking towards his brother for help. Though he gave a warning look to be nice to the girl. Oliver mentally rolled his eyes at his brother and sighed.

"Have you ever heard of spirits?" He asked, purposely choosing his words carefully. Mai frowned.

"Of course I have. Who hasn't?"

"Well, I guess that means you're not entirely stupid. What you were seeing was most likely a spirit." Oliver supplied. Gene shot him a look for how he'd said it, but naturally his brother ignored it. Mai's eyes widened to shock as she stared at the two like they were insane.

"Wh-what?! You can't be serious!"

Gene chuckled at her reaction. "Do we look like it was a joke? Or would you rather keep the theory of you going crazy?" He asked.

"N-No, of course not!" Mai flushed. "B-but...spirits?!"

With an irritated look, Oliver continued for his brother seeing as he was getting no where. "Is it really that unbelievable?"

"But...but... Why didn't my friends see Linda then? Why only me?" She asked in confusion. Gene could see the irritation clear on his brother's face, and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Despite that, he decided to let his brother explain to the girl. Noll needed some other person to talk to besides him all of the time. He mentally sighed. Why did his brother have to be so anti-social?

Shaking his head, Oliver let out an annoyed sigh. "Not everyone is able to see spirits. Under many circumstances only mediums or the like are able to see them. You probably have small amount of psychic ability." He explained.

"I...what? That's..." Mai trailed off, not knowing what to say to that piece of information. How did he know all of this? And by the look on his brother's face, he was aware of these facts also. She decided to ask them just that. "What are you guys? Experts of something?" She half-joked. On one hand that seemed logical enough and would explain everything, but on the other that would also be crazy since they were around her age. Her smile dropped when they stared straight at her without any humor. "You've got to be kidding me right now." Mai tried again. Surely that wasn't true. How could they be so acknowledgeable about it when they had to be around the same age as her?

Gene grinned. "Nope, that one there is a genius child, and we're both nearly experts." He assured her. Mai's eyes flickered to Oliver for several moments, staring in shock, before shifting back to Eugene.

"I-I don't believe you." She managed to stutter out after a couple moments. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that she had managed to come across a couple of teenage _ghost_ experts. It wasn't possible. She wasn't that lucky.

Gene raised a brow before giving a small shrug. "Understandable, I guess. What do you want us to do to believe us?"

Mai blinked. How were they meant to prove that it was true? "I don't know." She admitted. Eugene grinned.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to believe us then."

Scowling, she crossed her arms. "No way. I'll believe what I want to believe."

Gene glanced at his brother with amusement for the girl in front of them. She spoke her mind it seemed. _Perfect for Noll._ He mentally grinned. Oliver glared at him in irritation, very aware of what his brother's thoughts were likely to be.

"Fair enough, I guess." Gene shrugged, ignoring his brother. "Just know that if you don't believe us, then you'll be wrong."

Mai let out a laugh. "Alright, if you sa—" She stopped mid-sentence with a confused expression on her face. The twins glanced at each other knowingly, waiting to see if the girl finally recognized it. "Wait...we're...you're not speaking in English anymore!" She pointed a finger accusingly at them.

Oliver smirked. "We've spoken Japanese a number of times throughout this conversation and you're just _now_ noticing?"

Mai flushed furiously. "Well, excuse me for being a little preoccupied with the two of you saying I can see ghosts and that you're experts in the paranormal!"

Gene held in a chuckle at the interaction. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little surprised how Noll was acting towards a _girl_. Usually he just ignored them until they went away. This was an exciting and more than welcome change. As he listened to Mai and his brother throw retorts back at each other, he mentally smirked and decided they'd _'somehow'_ be bumping into Mai a lot more often.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Lol, well at least the twins will hopefully be able to help Mai now! XD**

**MzShellSan: Yeah...I bet she feels pretty bad now for yelling at her friends lol.**

**Naruisawesome: Hope you enjoyed!**

**MzShellSan: Please review~! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Mai looked over at the twins with irritation. How was she supposed to notice when they were so caught up? She couldn't believe they knew Japanese and didn't even tell her when they first met, despite them _knowing_ she was from Japan. And there she was trying to speak to them in broken English! Although, they did look Asian, so it would make sense that they could speak her native tongue... How did she not notice that before?

"Calm down, you two. Stop arguing like a married couple." Gene teased, breaking her out of her thoughts. Mai looked towards him with a blush as they did as told while his brother glared at him coldly.

"We are not!" She argued. How could he say something like that? Something so embarrassing? And with such a straight face. Her cheeks heated up and quickly looked away.

"Stop being such an idiot. I have better things to do then to stand around here all day. And surely even someone as stupid as you would get cold wearing something as flimsy as that." Oliver scoffed, directing the last part towards Mai. Confused, Mai looked down only to gasp in reply. Blushing bright red, she wrapped her coat around herself tighter and avoided eye contact with either of them.

"I was in a hurry..." She grumbled. Gene couldn't help but mirror his brother smirk.

"Of course that's what happened." He agreed.

"It was!" Mai argued, pouting slightly. Her eyes saddened slightly as she remembered just _why_ she'd been in such a rush. Guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. If what the twins were saying was true, then she'd shouted at Keiko and Michiru for no good reason. They must hate her now... Without realising it, tears were welling in her eyes once more.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Eugene asked frantically, seeing the tears blur the girl's vision. "Don't cry!"

Mai sniffled. "I'm sorry." She murmured. How could she start crying in front of them? She hadn't cried in front of anyone in such a long time...

Oliver sighed at the two of them. "Idiot."

Gene reached over and hit his brother on the head, earning a cold glare. "You're the idiot! You made her cry!" He hissed. Raising an eyebrow, Noll crossed his arms and was about to retort when a soft voice stopped him.

"It's not his fault. I am being an idiot. I should be with my friends right now, but we fought. That's why I was in a rush this morning." Mai whispered. She tightened her coat around her with one hand and wiped her eyes with her other one, sniffling again. Eugene nodded in understanding.

"I see. You should probably apologise, huh?" He suggested with a soft tone. Mai nodded before looking around her.

"Um..." She bit her lip. "Would you guys mind telling me how to get back to my hotel?"

Rolling his eyes, Oliver sighed again. "Told you that you're an idiot."

Mai's face went up in flames. "Excuse me, but you don't know a thing about me!"

Noll smirked. Crying girls were not something he could work with, but angry, that he could do.

"You've done nothing to convince me otherwise." He continued, ignoring the dirty look his brother was giving him.

"And you've done nothing, but show me you're a jerk!" Mai retorted. Placing himself between them, Gene chuckled nervously.

"Now, let's all just calm down." He tried to convince them. But they seemed to decide not to hear him and continue arguing. Noll pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not being a jerk. I can't help it if the only correct way to respond to your stupidity is rudely. After the first two times, you'd think you would pay attention _not_ to get yourself lost." He scoffed.

"It's not my fault I had other things on my mind!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Stupid jerk. Who did he think he was calling her names?

"Is that so? Because I could've thought there was never anything going on in that tiny brain of yours." She heard Oliver reply. Gritting her teeth, Mai did her best not to scream at him. He was so...so...narcissistic! _Yeah_, She mentally agreed with herself. _Narcissistic is the perfect word to describe him._ She smirked, causing Gene to blink in surprise.

"...Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" He asked cautiously, put out by the sudden change in attitude.

"I just came up with the perfect name for your brother." She replied. Oliver scowled.

"I have a name. Or are you too much of an idiot to notice?"

"Yes, you do have a name." Mai agreed quickly with a smile both the twins were wary of. "And it's now Naru."

Gene was confused. "...Naru? His name isn't—" He started only to be cut off.

Stamping her foot, Mai crossed her arms. "Yes it is. He's Naru the Narcissist." She grumbled. Eugene blinked before a smile crossed his lips.

"I see what you mean." He nodded in agreement, glancing at his brother for his reaction. As expected, Noll was giving him a scowl.

"Don't be ridiculous. My name is Oliver. Even with English like yours, you should be able to manage it." He insisted with narrowed eyes.

"_Oliver_." Mai said, then stuck her tongue out at him to show that she could indeed say his name just fine. "But Naru fits you a lot better."

Nodding his head, Gene once more stepped between Noll's oncoming argument. "She's right you know, _Naru_." He teased. "It does suit you."

Oliver narrowed his eyes into a cold-hearted glare at his brother. It was clear that he didn't agree with his brother. But then, as far as he was concerned that was obvious. How could Gene agree with that? It was ridiculous.

Looking between the annoyed and amused twins respectively, Mai rolled her eyes. Only someone like him would care about a nick-name. It fit him perfectly though. Did he not know he was a narcissist? It was something she'd noticed even more this morning than any other time. He was just so...frustrating. Somehow she felt like it drew her in as well, which made her annoyed. There was no denial in the fact that he was good looking, but she was much more concerned with his personality.

"_Idiot_." She heard 'Naru' mutter under his breath to his twin. Feeling much better than before, she realised that she was actually a little cold despite her layers and that it was beginning to get early.

"Uh, I hate to be a bother, but can you two show me the way back to my hotel?" Mai asked sheepishly.

"Oh! Right!" Gene exclaimed, forgetting she had already politely asked them a few minutes ago before her and Noll's spat. _Lover's spat._ He thought smirking mischievously. Oliver sighed in irritation.

"I guess we don't have a choice. Otherwise you'll end up wondering around aimlessly." He scoffed. Eugene grinned playfully.

"So you care about her?" He asked. Shooting a glare at his brother, Naru didn't reply and instead chose to start walking. Gene's smile only became wider. "That means he does." He told Mai, who was already sporting a blush. From in front of them, Naru turned and glared at his brother.

"I said no such thing. Hurry up." He stated. Gene and Mai followed after him, the former walking between Mai and his twin.

"But you didn't say anything, which always means a yes with you."

A blushing Mai did her best to ignore that statement and focus on where they were walking this time. She needed to memorize the way. She _had_ to. Relying on these twins—who continued to mysteriously appear when she needs them to—and ghosts was not doing her any good. Mai stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide in realization. _Mysteriously appears?_ The twins weren't ghosts too, were they?! And they just didn't know it?! That would be heartbreaking. They seemed so nice and real it didn't seem possible. But then again Linda was the same too...

"Mai, are you alright?" Gene asked when he noticed she stopped following them. The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and tilted her head obliviously.

"Huh?" She questioned dumbly. Gene raised an amused brow.

"Why did you stop walking?"

Mai blinked quickly before realisation dawned on her.

"Oh, sorry." She laughed nervously, rushing to catch up. She glanced at the two before shaking her head. No, they couldn't be ghosts too...it was a silly thought. Someone would have noticed if she were talking to nothing again. Surely they would've given her funny looks if she had been. Feeling assured by this fact, she went back to observing her surroundings, to try and memorize what she could. It wasn't too much longer before the twins finally showed her to the hotel, with a brief asking of where it was since Mai failed to say that. When she finally saw the building once more she turned to the twins and grinned.

"Thanks! ...Again." Mai gave a sheepish smile and a slight blush of embarrassment. Gene smiled back.

"It's no problem. Maybe we'll see each other again?" It was more of a question than a statement, but Mai couldn't help but hope it was true.

"Yeah, maybe. That'd be nice." She flicked her eyes between the two handsome boys. Oliver just grunted, refusing to acknowledge that he might, _might_ not mind seeing the clumsy girl again. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially Gene. Although he doubted that his meddling brother needed him to say anything, what with the look he was receiving from him.

Eugene was such an idiot.

Rolling her eyes, Mai smiled. "See you Gene, Naru." She quickly ran off inside the building before Oliver could yell at her. He glared at the spot where she disappeared to. That girl...

Gene laughed next to him before nudging his brother. "I still think you'd be a great couple." He pointed out. Noll's glare, then, slid towards to him. "Oh, come on! You can't tell me you're not the _least_ bit interested in her!"

"I'm not the least bit interested in her." Oliver repeated, smirking at his brother. Gene scowled and followed after him when Noll began to walk away.

"You're just saying that to annoy me!" He accused. Pausing for a moment, Oliver turned around and sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" He tested.

"Yes!" Eugene immediately insisted.

"Then think whatever you want." Noll stated, turning around and walking again. Gene glared at his brother's back before smirking when an ingenious plan came to him.

"Well, even if you don't like her, _I_ think she's pretty cute." He commented. Noll didn't even glance at him as Gene spoke and trailed after him.

"Then why don't _you_ ask her out instead of bothering me?" Oliver muttered, as Gene would say, bitterly. Gene shrugged.

"I guess I will then." He agreed easily.

Oliver said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

As the elevator slowly took her back up to her room, Mai's hands shook slightly from nerves. She was more afraid of how her friends would reaction after she apologized than the apology itself. Would they tell her it's okay or would they hate her for what she said to them? She had been really mean. Would they also even believe her when she told them what the twins told her? It was doubtful, but perhaps she'd get lucky. They loved telling ghost stories to each other, so hopefully they'd believe her.

Hearing the elevator ding, Mai stepped out and began making her way down the hall slowly. Once she got to their room, she knocked on the door, having forgotten her room key. It was a moment before she heard voices coming closer. As the door opened, Mai looked down.

"Mai!" Her friends exclaimed before she was engulfed into a hug. For what felt like the longest time, the brunette stood there in shock. They were...hugging her? Why? Shouldn't they be angry at her for what she did? Without realising it, tears had gathered in her eyes.

"Mai, you had us so worried! We were about to call the teacher again!" Michiru exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry." Mai stuttered out quietly. Keiko and Michiru slowly pulled away from their friend and glanced at each other. Mai had been furious with them and now she's..._apologizing_? What happened?

Michiru frowned, pulling them both into the room and closing the door. "Where did you go? You're freezing." She scolded slightly.

"Oh, umm..." Mai bit her lip as they all sat down on one of the beds. "I just had to go for a walk."

Keiko nodded slightly. "Do you feel a little better now?" She asked. The brunette nodded and looked at the both of them.

"Look, guys...I'm really sorry." She apologized guiltily. Michiru and Keiko glanced at each other once more and exchanged a silent conversation.

"It's alright, Mai. It's not as if we were being sensitive about it all." Michiru stated quietly.

"I...I think I know the reason now...why I was seeing Linda and you guys weren't... But it'll sound crazy." Mai muttered. Here goes nothing. Her friends waited quietly and patiently for her to speak, confused as to what had happened. Taking a deep breath, Mai swallowed nervously. "I-I was seeing a ghost." She stated. For a brief moment, she looked between her two friends to see their reactions. Both of their faces showed clear surprise.

"_What_...?" Keiko blinked, not knowing what else to say. Flushing, Mai trained her eyes on the carpet.

"It sounds ridiculous, I know." She sighed.

"What makes you think it was a ghost?" Michiru asked, tilting her head a bit. "I mean it _would_ make sense...but how did you come to that conclusion?"

This time Mai's face was red for a completely different reason, something that her friends did not miss.

"Oh, what happened?" Keiko prodded curiously.

"I...um..." Mai coughed in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment. "I-I met the twins from yesterday just now...when I was out..."

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "And _they_ have something to do with this whole ghost thing, how?" She asked in confusion. Where was Mai going with this? How did the seemingly handsome twins and Mai seeing things connect?

The brunette spluttered a bit. "A-ah, well you see, apparently they're experts or something." She tried to explain, the words sounding even crazier than they had in her head. Keiko and Michiru gave a quick glance at each other once again before looking back at Mai.

"They're ghost experts then?"

Mai shrugged. "I guess. I'm still not sure if I quite believe it either so I won't blame you if you don't."

"Well, I for one will believe you." Michiru stated. "It's better than thinking you've gone completely crazy."

Keiko looked between them before sighing. "Not like you can lie anyways." She grumbled, giggling slightly. Mai playfully pouted at her friend.

"Mou, are you saying I'm a terrible liar?!"

Michiru nodded in agreement with their other friend. "She is, and she's right." She teased. Mai gently punched her friend's arms with a smile. She was glad they weren't fighting anymore. Rubbing her arm, she pouted back at Mai. "How come I'm the one who gets hit?" She complained.

Mai just gave another laugh. It was nice being on good terms with her friends once again. Being angry with them just hadn't felt right. They all had been best friends for a long time, and really never fought that much. It was actually amazing how little they fought in comparison to other people. She'd have to thank the twins for their help the next time she saw them—if she saw them again that it. She hoped she did. Apart from Naru's attitude, they were both fairly nice, even if they were very weird with their whole 'ghost hunters' thing.

Though she had to admit, if they _were_ telling the truth—which it seemed like they were—then their ghost hunting thing sounded pretty interesting. It was almost like something you'd see in the movies. But still, weren't they a bit young even if it is a real profession? Or maybe it was their parents' profession and they're going to go into it as well? That would make a lot more sense, not that it mattered all that much to her either way.

Mai tried to focus in on to the conversation Keiko and Michiru was having, but her mind kept going back to the twins, hoping somehow she'd meet them again before going back to Japan.

* * *

**MzShellSan: So there you have it, the twins helped Mai lol.**

**Naruisawesome: Yaay! And I'm excited for the next chapter. XDD**

**MzShellSan: Heh. Me too!**

**Naruisawesome: Please review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Mai let out a quiet laugh as Keiko made a joke about how weird everything was in England as they walked towards the hotel for what seemed like the millionth time. She was happy to say she finally remembered most of the way back on her own. Not that the three of them early got lost again, of course... She briefly wondered why their teacher let the students go off on their on and doesn't tell them to stay in a group. It probably had something to do with the fact that most of them were in as must awe of their surroundings as they are. It seemed they all were fasinated by England.

As they stepped inside the lobby of the hotel, it took Mai a moment to recognise someone nearby. She wasn't _exactly_ sure which one it was, but when he saw her and smiled at her, she instantly knew.

"Gene?" She asked in disbelief. Her friends stopped chattering away for a moment and turned their gazes towards where this 'Gene' person was standing.

"Hello, Mai." He greeted, making his way over towards them. The girl glanced around, but she didn't see his twin anywhere.

"What are you doing?" She asked in surprise. Gene pretended to look offended.

"Just what is that supposed to mean? Do you not like my presence here?" He asked jokingly. Mai's eyes widened.

"No, no! Not at all! I...I was just curious..."

Michiru giggled and nudged Keiko. Pressing her lips together, Mai looked at them with a look at that clearly said 'shut up'.

"We'll just be upstairs..." Keiko laughed, dragging Michiru along with her. Michiru whined as she did, saying she wanted to know what happens, but Keiko ignored her and kept walking. Once they were gone, Mai let out a nervous laugh and turned back to Gene.

"Sorry about them..." She apologised. The boy smiled and waved it off.

"It's fine."

Smiling back, Mai tilted her head slightly. "Although I really am curious, why are you here?" She questioned. His good-hearted smile suddenly became a mischiveous one.

"About that, I have a proposal for you." He told her. For some reason the way he said that had Mai a little wary, if not more intrigued.

"Okay?"

Gene's smile only widened. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

The brunette froze. "A-a date?!" She explained, flushing bright red. "B-But wait, haven't you been trying to set me up with your brother since we met yesterday, or...?" She was confused, embarrassed, and flattered all at the same time. Shrugging, Gene's grin widened.

"He had his chance, will you give me mine?"

Mai blushed even more, not knowing what to say. It was almost surprising how long it was taking her to reply. For Gene it was a first. Normally girls jumped at the chance to go out with him. But then again, maybe that's what would make her so good with his brother. _We've never met a girl like her before._ Gene silently said, amused. _We certainly didn't expect to meet someone like her when we saw someone looking lost._ It had been a good thing they decided to help her. Not that Noll had really been given a choice in the mattter, but that was beside the point.

"Umm..." Mai bit her lip. "I-I'm not sure if the teachers would let me..." She trailed off. However, Gene's smile didn't falter. He simply looked thoughtful for a moment before tilting his head slightly.

"Can't you try talking to them? Or I can?" He suggested. Mai quickly waved her hands in front of her.

"N-No, you don't have to do that!"

"So then you'll ask by yourself?" He continued, mentally smirking. This girl should watch what she says more. It was honestly very entertaining. And this wasn't even going to be the best part yet. Shifting on her feet, Mai managed a nod in agreement. "Great!" Gene exclaimed, still grinning. Unsure of what to do next, Mai looked around uncomfortably for a minute before she spotted one of her teachers.

"Ah... Just a minute..." She told Gene, slowly taking steps away from him. Trying not to move too quickly, Mai walked towards the teacher. Just how was she going to ask her teacher if she could go on a _date_? Should she say he's an old friend who moved here a while back? Saying that would most likely be the only way they would let her leave. Not that she felt good about lying, but it seemed like her only option. She couldn't fairly well say 'a guy I meet yesterday wants to take me on a date so can I go?' Her teacher would never let her go with something like that. She'd probably laugh at her thinking it was a joke. Why did Gene want to go on a date with her anyway? Honestly nothing he was doing or saying made any sense to her at all. To her, it had seemed like he was dead set on getting her and his brother to go out, so why did he change his mind so suddenly?

Seeing that she had almost reached the teacher, she shoved those thoughts away. Now was not the time for second thoughts.

"Ahh...Miss Honda?" She asked the woman in front of her. Looking down at her, the teacher smiled.

"What is it?"

"Umm..." Mai bit her lip before looking over at Gene and pointing towards him. "You see that guy over there?"

Her teacher glanced over to where Mai was pointing and frowned slightly but nodded. "Yes, he's awfully hard to miss. Is there a problem?" She asked worriedly.

"No, no! Not at all. He's a friend who I knew in middle school, and then he had to move here. I haven't seen him since so I was wondering if we could go somewhere together?" She was shocked she lied so well. _Why_ am _I lying anyways? I don't really want to go on a date with him... At least I don't think._ Looking over at the boy then at Mai once more, Miss Honda smiled.

"Alright, but you have to be careful. No more than a couple hours either. It's getting late." She warned.

"I will! Thank you!" Mai smiled, bowing slightly before going back to Gene. She mentally reminded herself that she really shouldn't be as happy to hang out with an almost stranger as she is. In truth though, she wasn't really thinking about it as a date all that much... She tried to when he'd asked, mentally running scenarios, but nothing changed interaction wise. She bit her lip.

"Hey, Mai, you ready?" Gene asked, smiling widely at her. Mai tilted her head.

"You don't even know if I can go yet or not." She told him. Pouting, he gave her a puppy dog look.

"Can you?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the look. The twins sure were the complete opposite, weren't they? Rolling her eyes, she nodded between giggles.

"Yeah, I can."

"Great! Let's go!" Gene grinned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. Stumbling slightly, she let out a quiet sound of surprise as she was dragged off.

"Gene!" She squealed. The boy abruptly stopped, almost making her fall on to him. "What the heck?" She grumbled, pouting slightly as she tried to find her footing.

"Sorry..." Gene rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sighing, Mai shook her head but couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it. Just slow down a little or I'm going to trip over." She warned. Gene gave a smile and nodded.

"Come on. Where haven't you had the chance to see yet?" He asked.

"Ahhh..." Mai trailed off, thinking. The very first thing they'd gone to look at was the Big Ben, but after that the teachers took them to see more "educational" places, so she wasn't all that sure. What all was there in England to see anyway? She had done a little bit of research, but honestly she'd just been too excited about going to care. Mai shrugged after seeing the impatient look Gene was giving her. "Whatever you suggest. I'll tell you if I've been there already or not."

Thinking for a moment, Gene nodded. "Alright. Have you seen the London Eye yet?" He asked. The brunette paused in thought after a few minutes. She shook her head.

"No, I haven't."

Grinning widely, Gene pointed to the left. "Then we'll go that way."

"Okay." Mai nodded with a smile. They walked in a relative silence with him pointing something out from time to time, that grin never leaving his face. She kept eyeing him suspiciously every now and then. It didn't seem like he was someone bad or anything, but she also got the feeling that he was _tricky_. She still had no clue why he was doing this. It seemed odd, just didn't add up.

Gene looked at her a few seconds later, feeling her eyes on him. "What is it?" He asked, frowning in confusion at the look on the brunette's face.

"I don't understand..." She muttered. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you asked me to come with you."

For a second Gene was unsure of what to say. It's not like he could say that he wanted to annoy his brother, that would be mean. Who knows how that would make her feel. And it wasn't completely true anyways. Mai seemed like a great girl, but she was better for his brother than for him. Plus, she had no idea who either of them were which meant that watching those together would be more then enough entertainment for him. He grinned just thinking about it.

Eyeing him suspiciously, the brunette shivered slightly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why he asked her out anymore. Grinning widely, Gene's eyes almost twinkled.

"I'm just getting to know you is all."

Mai smiled slightly. "You do remember I have to leave for Japan and can't stay, right?"

"You've met my brother. Anyone who's even remotely better company than him for even a short period of time is great." He joked, shrugging. She let out a laugh in return.

"I'm sure he's not _that_ bad." She muttered. The disbelieving look she got in return for that statement was enough to have her giggling again. Gene shook his head. And he thought that his brother had been normal enough to make her aware. Apparently he was going to have to do more work than he thought. He was forced away from those thoughts at the sound of an enthusiastic noise. He looked down at the girl to see her grinning up at him. "Ignoring that though, this is really cool!"

Gene smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun then!" It was good that she was enjoying herself. "So what have you been studying in England as far as English goes? Yours is pretty good." He complimented. Mai blushed a bit at his words.

"You think so? Even though your brother said it was horrible?"

Chuckling, Gene grinned. "Definitely. Ignore his remarks. He's just snarky like that since he's an idiot scientist."

The brunette blinked. "Idiot scientist?" That was an odd nickname.

"It suits him."

"Really? How?" Mai questioned curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He teased. She gave him an odd look but said no more on it. He pouted slightly at the reaction but opted to point towards the London Eye. "What do you think?"

"Huge..." Mai whispered to herself before looking back at the boy beside her. "Are we going to ride it?!"

"We can if you want to." He promised, laughing slightly. Mai grinned and nodded excitably. It was a very cute grin and Gene scolded himself for not dragging his brother along to see it. It surely would've struck _something_ into that cold heart of his. Especially since he knew his brother was curious about this girl. Gene mentally snickered when he remembered Noll's reaction when he said he_ would_ ask Mai out. He'd gotten so defensive. Such a promising opportunity should never be turned down.

"Let's go then!" Mai exclaimed grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, letting the girl drag him along. She was so adorable, like a puppy. Honestly it was surprising how quickly she changed from cute to angry. It was like watching someone go through stages. A few seconds long, emotional stages. Just another thing that makes her unique.

Soon they arrived in front of the London Eye. Gene walked up and got them some tickets. Mai followed close behind him. The last thing she wanted to do was got lost around a busy place like this. Once they were inside the ride, Mai immediately moved to look out the window in awe as they moved. Gene looked her in amusement as her eyes seemed to light up.

"It's so pretty." She gasped. It was getting close to dusk now, so all of the buildings' lights were on. It made everything light up from as far as the eye could see. Having seen it before, Gene opted to watch Mai instead. Again, she was so adorable in her child-like state right now. If only Noll would admit it. Although, maybe that was still possible.

The ride was nearly over and Mai had finished gawking, now smiling happily and enjoying the last minutes. She sat back on to her seat and looked over at Gene.

"Thank-you for bringing me here." She said. The boy looked at her and gave a nod, looking as though he was trying not to be sick. She tilted her head. "Are you alright?" She inquired. She took a step forward and sat down beside him. He looked up at her.

"Y-yeah, just a little motion sick."

"Oh no..." Mai began guiltily. "Do you always get motion sickness? You should've told me! I could've rode it some other time!"

Gene shook his head. "I don't usually, but sometimes. I was fine for most of the ride." He insisted. On the inside he was grinning though. He hated to lie, but this was the only thing he could think of right now. "Sorry, Mai, I don't think I'll be able to take you back to the hotel now..." Eugene muttered looking dejected. Mai shook her head without a second thought.

"No, it's fine really. I'll just try to get back on my own." She smiled reassuringly. Shaking his head, Gene gave Mai and incredulous look.

"Every time I've seen you, you've ended up lost. I'll just call up Noll to take you back." Gene noticed Mai tensed slightly at the mention of his brother's name.

"You really don't have to." She tried to assure him. Gene waved his hand, faking a look as if he was trying not to gag.

"Don't worry about it."

"You really don't need to." She insisted quietly. Ignoring her protests, he pulled out his phone and hit some keys. As he held the phone to his ear, Mai glanced at the window. The ferris wheel was on its way back down now. She didn't want to be stuck with Oliver by herself, but Gene seemed quite persistent. She couldn't blame him for getting sick though. If only she'd known before hand she would never have asked to go on it. Shouldn't he have known if there was a chance he could've gotten motion sickness though? Why would he have agreed to ride it with her? It was his fault for not telling her about something like this.

"Noll, I need you to care Mai back to her hotel." Gene's voice brought her from her reverie.

_"What for?"_ Came the irritated reply. _"I have things to be doing."_

"Because I'm feeling really sick right now, and I can't do it." There was silence on the other end before a loud sigh came through.

_"Where are you now?"_

"The London Eye." Gene replied shortly. After a bit of rustling, Noll made a non-committal noise.

_"Fine."_

"Good, now hurry." Gene said before ending the call with a fake sick look. Not that his brother could see it. Nor could he see the suppressed smirk as Gene turned and gave Mai the news. The brunette gave a small nod.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble...?"

"It's fine, stop worrying about it." Gene attempted a smile. Giving in, Mai nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Heh, heh... Gene's so sly. XD**

**MzShellSan: The things he'll do it to try to get his brother to go out with someone...lol.**

**Naruisawesome &amp; MzShellSan: Please review~! *both smiles sweetly even though the waiting for an update was terribly long***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Oliver let out an irritated breath as he neared the location where his idiotic brother and Mai was. Honestly, he had a pretty good idea of what his brother was up to. Motion sickness? Yeah, right. Like Gene ever had that before. He should have expected this. His twin had decided to take Mai on a date much too easily. After all, he had been trying to get _him_ to ask Mai out from the moment they met the girl.

Spotting said idiot, he almost scoffed at how terrible his brother's acting was. He hoped Mai wasn't actually buying that. By the looks of her face though, she was completely oblivious. He saw that when Gene noticed him walking towards them he _attempted_ to smile and waved slightly._ Idiot. _

"Noll!" He called out. Oliver noted that Mai lifted her head at his brother's voice and looked around her, obviously searching for him since Gene saw him. It only took a moment though before her gaze had locked with his. The normal reaction he would expect would be blushing and stuttering or flirtatious looks. He should have known better than to expect that from Mai though. This girl had been different from the moment he had met her. With a sigh, Oliver resigned himself to his fate.

"About time, little brother." Gene said as Oliver reached them, his hands in his coat pockets. Narrowing his eyes, he resisted the urge to hit the smug look off of his brother's face while Mai wasn't looking.

"Whatever." He scowled. Why did he even agree to come?

"Well now that you're here, I'll leave you two alone." Faking a sick look, Gene waved before pretending to run off to the bathrooms before anything else could be said.

"Leave us alone...?" Mai trailed off, whispering to herself. She frowned. What a weird way to phrase that. It was as if he purposely... Her eyes widened in realization. Noticing the look on her face, Noll resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just now figuring it out. Idiot."

Mai faced him with a glare. "Well, _excuse me_ if I didn't know! If you already knew then why are you here?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because Gene asked and if I had declined then he would have continued to bug me. It was in my best interest."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I'll get back to the hotel on my own. Wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Mai replied, grabbing her bag from the bench she was sitting on, and stood up. At first, he debated on leaving the girl to find her own way back, but watching her begin to move in the completely wrong direction made him change his mind.

"Hey, idiot." He called out with a little sigh. When she turned around with a glare, he continued. "You're going the wrong way."

Flushing bright red, Mai huffed. "I knew that." She muttered.

"Of course you did." Oliver said sarcastically as he came towards her. "Come on, stop being stupid. I'll take you back to the hotel. You'll end up on a sidewalk if I don't."

Mai gritted her teeth but said nothing as Oliver passed her, beginning to lead the way. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Mai had calmed down a little. At least the jerk seemed nice enough to help her out even if he didn't have to. He said that he was doing it for his brother, but he didn't seem the type to regardless of the later reactions.

Mai gave him a sideways glance, her arms crossed as she walked beside him. Trying to figure this guy out was making her head hurt a little. Why did he seem so complicated? He was around her age from what she'd gathered which meant he was only in high school. So what was a guy like him doing, being so annoying complex? It was weird how different Gene appeared to be from him. They were almost complete opposites.

But why did she feel differently when she was around each one? Was that normal? This had never happened to her before. She felt easy and carefree with Gene, but with Naru she felt nervous and flustered. It honestly didn't make any sense. If she didn't know any better, she'd say what she felt around Naru was what her friends described when they had a crush. But since that wasn't possible, it _had_ to be something else. Perhaps because he felt intimidating? That would explain why she felt nervous. It made sense, what with how he walked around glaring at everyone.

But why did she feel flustered? That didn't make any sense at all. She frowned deeply. What was going on with her? Maybe she was getting sick? Yes, that had to be it. She felt flustered because she was getting sick and felt nervous because this guy was intimidating. But oddly she didn't feel sick though... She hadn't had a sore throat or cough or anything of the sort. Suddenly she heard Naru let out a breath.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He asked, although he didn't sound too interested. More like he felt obligated to question her. Mai snapped her gaze to him before looking away in the opposite direction, mostly to hide the small blush on her cheeks.

"I don't see what I'm thinking about is any of your business." She said. He shrugged at her.

"Then don't tell me. But you should watch where you're going instead of having your head up in the clouds."

As if to prove a point, she stumbled slightly of a piece of uneven pavement. Once she got her footing back, Mai gave him a small glare.

"Why do you care anyway?" She grumbled.

"I don't, but my purpose of taking you back to the hotel is so that you don't get lost. Having you become injured along the way wouldn't do anyone any good." He replied, not even sparing her a glance.

"Jerk." She muttered angrily. Before Naru had known it, a smirk was already on his face. She was really too easy to rile. _What an inter—_ He mentally shook his head before he dared finish that sentence. "If you must know, I was thinking of how weird you and your brother are." She continued. Naru raised a brow, both at her blunt comment and the fact that she told him even after he said he didn't care what she was thinking. Not to mention her thoughts were hardly what he expected to hear. Just how was he and his twin 'weird' exactly?

"I don't understand what you mean." He stated. "In what possible way could my brother and I be weird, especially coming from you?"

Mai's eye twitched in irritation. This guy... Where did he get the nerve to call _her_ weird?!

"I'm just saying that it's not normal for a couple of twins to walk around and act as if meeting people who have _apparently_ been talking to ghosts is normal." She huffed angrily.

"Gene already told you why." He shot back. She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"That doesn't make it any more normal!"

Naru gave a smirk. "And I suppose seeing spirits makes you normal?"

Face red, Mai tried to think of what to reply to that. This guy was such a jerk!

"I didn't ask to be able to see these so called 'ghosts'." She pointed out loudly.

"None of us do." Naru muttered. Mai peered at him curiously.

"Can...can you see ghosts too?" She asked. Naru gave her an irritated look that practically screamed 'why should I tell you?' "Hmph!" Mai crossed her arms before giving a small grin. "Since you won't tell me, I'll just be forced to believe you do!"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Believe what you want." He said finally. Mai continued to stare at him a bit longer, leaning closer slightly to scrutinize him more carefully. Warily, Naru glanced at her.

"I will." She answered finally. "I could just ask your brother anyway." She mumbled, grinning to herself. He shot her a glare.

"Gene won't tell you anything."

"He would." Mai replied in confidence.

"Why are you so certain?"

The brunette thought for a moment before shrugging. "Just a feeling."

Naru growled, he wouldn't admit it but it was true. His brother would definitely tell her. How would that girl know his brother so well though? She'd obviously noticed something in their few meetings. It seemed very odd though. Not that Gene was hard to read... He was an open book most of the time, something that became useful quite often. But this wasn't one of those times.

"And you trust this feeling why?" He recovered, shooting her an irritated look. Mai frowned before giving a small shrug.

"To be honest, I'm not sure... But it's like it's screaming out to me and I can't ignore it." She answered as she continued to follow him. Naru nearly stopped walking, hesitating slightly at the curious information. It intrigued him to say the least. A feeling that was so strong that it couldn't be ignored? It sounded a lot like instinct. It couldn't be helped that his curiosity began to peak out. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"Do you have this feeling often?" He questioned indifferently. Mai frowned.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"It's not a matter of caring, I am just simply interested." He replied nonchalantly, realizing they were nearing closer to her hotel. Mai crossed her arms.

"Okay... then why are you interested?" She tried again. Naru gave her an irritated look.

"What does it matter?" He shot back.

"Why does it matter if you know about those feelings or not?!" Mai retorted. Naru rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me then." He decided. Mai smiled slightly in secret victory.

"I won't."

"You'll just never know about any possible powers you had." He added. The girl snapped her gaze on to him with wide eyes.

"_Powers_? What am I, psychic now too?" She demanded incredulously. "This isn't some kind of joke!"

Naru shrugged. "How am I supposed to know that if you don't give me the evidence I need?" He shot back.

"I'm not some kind of experiment!"

"It's not an experiment, it's information gathering. There isn't any testing involved." He insisted.

"Look," Mai began with a small huff, turning around to face him as they stopped in front of the hotel. "I'm sorry, but it's useless to 'gather any information' about me, though I do appreciate you two telling me that I wasn't going crazy. You and your brother seemed to keep forgetting I'm not from here. I'll be leaving in two weeks."

"I wouldn't forget a detail like that. But if you could remind my brother of that fact, then I would greatly appreciate it." He quipped. Mai let out a breath.

"Anyways, thanks for _wasting your time_ taking me back to the hotel." She said hurriedly. All she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room and rest. Naru didn't reply to that.

"Don't trip on your way inside." He commented, turning around to leave. Mai glared at his back as he began to walk away. Seriously, what was his problem?

"Yeah? Well, I hope you do!" She yelled at him, ignoring the strange glances she received as people walked by. He flashed her a smirk over his shoulder but otherwise ignored her comment. She felt her face suddenly warm up. It was that odd feeling again! Anger. It had to be anger and nothing else! With this thought in mind, she made my way back inside, just on time to not be in trouble. Her teacher, Miss Honda, was still waiting in the lobby for him.

"Has that handsome young boy left already?" She asked kindly, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Ah...yes." Mai answered a bit slowly. Of course her teacher would think it was the same boy since she didn't know Gene had a twin. The teacher nodded.

"Let's head up to the others then."

Mai nodded in return and followed her up to her room where Michiru and Keiko were. "Mai!" Michiru squealed. Said girl inwardly groaned. Here comes the interrogation...

"So? How was it?" Keiko asked.

"How was what?" Mai narrowed her eyes slightly as she sat down on her bed. Her friends got up and came to stand beside her. Michiru looked like she might burst as Keiko shook her head at Mai.

"You know what we mean! How was your date with the hot guy?" She demanded.

"It wasn't a date!"

Keiko snickered. "Sure it wasn't."

"So was that one of the twins you keep talking about?" Michiru asked with a grin. Mai's face flooded red.

"I don't keep talking about them!" She exclaimed. Keiko and Michiru gave each other a look. Mai huffed and looked away from them.

"Oh, come on Mai!" They both groaned. Mai puffed her cheeks out.

"Don't 'oh come on' me." She whined. "There's nothing to tell."

"Then what did you do while you were out with him?" Keiko grabbed her friend's arm and began to shake it. Mai pursed her lips.

"Talked..."

"_About_?" Michiru pressed on. The brunette narrowed her eyes at her friends.

"What does it matter?" She asked exasperated.

"You never go off on dates, Mai! We just want to know all of the juicy stuff." Keiko answered, grabbing the girl arm lightly.

"Yeah, we just want you to share with us like we do with you." Michiru added. Mai threw her hands up.

"It wasn't a date and there's nothing to tell!" She couldn't fairly well tell them the twin she left with faked being sick and called his brother to care her home because he's trying to get them two together. Her friends really _would_ go crazy then. It would probably be worse then crazy—and Mai didn't feel like living a lifetime interrogation.

"You're no fun, Mai!" Keiko playfully shoved her shoulder with a pout. Mai pouted as well.

"I'm just stating the facts. Nothing happened." She insisted. Both of her friends rolled their eyes and stood from her bed.

"If that helps you sleep at night." Michiru relented teasingly. Mai rolled her eyes at the girl and stood up. All she really wanted at the moment was to take a long hot shower.

"I'll meet you guys at dinner." She called back to them as she grabbed her clothes and made a B-line for the bathroom. Mentally, she really hoped her friends wouldn't say any more on the subject of the twins, but she somehow knew that was a hopeless case. They hadn't given up so far.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Haha, oh Gene... XD**

**MzShellSan: His plan worked though! It's just the matter of what Naru will do to him now...**

**Naruisawesome: ^_^; True... Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and everything! We're really glad everyone enjoys this!**

**MzShellSan: Yup! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Eugene couldn't help but gave a laugh at the scowl his brother was giving him. He'd only just gotten back home and he was already angry at him. Not that it wasn't _a little_ justified. But only a little.

"Have fun, Noll?" He teased his twin. He couldn't help it; it felt like he'd exploded if he didn't. Noll gave him a dirty look.

"Don't start." He grumbled out.

"Oh come on. I did you a huge favor!" Gene grinned. The genius' teeth clenched.

"Where did you get the idea that what you did was a_ favor_?"

Gene could only roll his eyes at his brother, as if the answer was obvious. "She's perfect for you." He insisted. Really, why couldn't Noll just see that? At the very least he should be considering her.

"_Eugene_." Noll growled.

"Just stating facts."

"When are you going to come out of these delusions of yours?" Noll demanded with a scowl. Gene huffed crossing his arms.

"They aren't delusions. You need to find a girl—have some fun. Relax a little, Noll! And she's perfect!"

Instead of responding, Noll chose to ignore him. Perfect? Eugene had to be joking. He's been around Madoka too much lately. That woman keeps tainting his brother with mischief. He was bad enough without it. Now, he's got romance on the mind as well. He hoped to God Luella didn't find out about any of this. At the moment he was sure that no-one else knew about it, and he prayed that it stayed that way. If Luella or Madoka knew, then he wouldn't be surprised if Mai was over for dinner one day when he came home. Not that it would make sense for her to agree to something like that—but Noll was positive that she wouldn't have too much say in the matter anyway. If she refused, they'd probably kidnap her. Or something equally as scary and rude.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Noll heard his brother's annoying voice and he_ knew_ Gene was wearing a smirk. Noll crossed his arms.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?" He asked.

"You're thinking about Mai!" Gene exclaimed while grinning. Shaking his head, the other twin rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not."

Gene rolled his eyes in return. He clearly wasn't buying it. His brother had _zoned out_, something he never does. Especially not over a girl that he keeps insisting he doesn't care about. A few more pushes between Noll and Mai, and hopefully something should happen with them. And if it didn't...then he was going to have to contact some back up. He was determined to make those two see they were perfect for each other. Even if it meant going to extremes. He felt giddy on the inside just thinking about it, and unknowingly had a grin on his face.

"Whatever your planning, don't. You're getting too caught up in what you're seeing that you keep forgetting the most important details." Noll warned.

"And what would that be?" Gene questioned, the grin never leaving. He already had a pretty good idea of what his twin was going to say, but it didn't matter. Everything would work out.

Noll glared at the meddling twin. "You and I both know that she's only here for a little while. She lives in a completely different country." He hissed.

"Not to worry, little brother!" Gene assured, placing his hands behind his head. "It'll work out. I know that for a fact."

Growling under his breath, Oliver made to walk away. "Don't get upset when it doesn't work."

"Use your own advice, baby brother." Gene muttered to himself as soon as Noll was out of his sight. Now if only there was another way to get those two to meet up... He knew for sure he couldn't pull another stunt like today. They, especially Noll, would never fall for it again. Mai may be slow but she wasn't too stupid. If only they could 'accidentally' bump into each other again. Although, he doubted that could work again either.

The corner of his mouth twitched up. Perhaps if he got Mai's friends in on it, the two he saw earlier when he asked Mai on that 'date', they could help. They seemed like the kind of girls that would be fairly easy to persuade when it comes to romance between a friend.

Gene began to tap his fingertips together with a smirk. Yes, this plan would do nicely. Now all he had to do was catch them unaware. Talking to them without Mai anywhere around would be a challenge though. It seemed to him like they were the type of friends who stuck together most of the time. Gene leaned back into the bed again in thought. He could always force a scene where Mai had to leave her friends for a few minutes. He'd most likely have to follow them around though. Which would make him a creep.

"_Eugene_!" The boy suddenly heard his mother call. "_It's time for dinner, come down_!"

He'd have to think on it more later.

* * *

Mai sighed as she stepped outside of the room. She let out a yawn, slightly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she woke up not long ago.

"What time is it?" She wondered. She had noticed before she left the room that Michiru was already awake since her bed was empty, but Keiko was still sleeping like a rock. It was actually a surprise that she herself hadn't slept in again. At least she wouldn't get left behind again.

Making her way to breakfast, she grinned when she noticed Michiru already eating. When her friend saw her, she grinned and waved Mai over excitedly.

"Morning!" The chipper girl exclaimed, causing Mai to wince slightly at how loud she was being and receiving a few glares from people around them who were still trying to wake up. And probably because she was speaking in a different language as well. "I love the food here sooo much!"

Despite her initial annoyance, however, Mai couldn't help but smile fondly at her friend. "_So I can see_." She teased, making sure to switch to English. They were in England after all.

Michiru frowned a bit. "_I forgot the teachers said we were suppose to be speaking English as much as possible..._"

Mai rolled her eyes. "_You say that like I didn't notice_." She teased again. Her friend only pouted as she continued to eat. Rolling her eyes once more, Mai decided it was time to get some food instead. "I'll be back..." She mumbled quietly before standing back up.

Heading over to the short line of people over at the breakfast buffet, she let her thoughts drift as she collected what she wanted. Her mind kept rolling over what happened the day before. That Naru was such a jerk! And she couldn't believe that Gene had done that. Stupid twins. She shouldn't ever see them again though. It would only cause problems if she got attached to them before she had to go back home. As long as Gene didn't come back to the hotel then there shouldn't be any problems though. It wasn't like she'd run into them in the street again—that was impossible.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she glanced up in time to stop herself from crashing into her table, food in hand. She heard a small laugh and shot glare over to Michiru.

"Do you know what we're supposed to be doing today?" Mai inquired after seating herself safely—ignoring Michiru's snickers.

"Something about going to see a museum? I don't know, all I know is that afterwards they're letting the students go off and do whatever we want." Her friend grinned. "At least until dinner—we have to be back before then."

Mai grinned. "Sounds like fun. We can go and explore for a bit." She planned excitedly.

"Yup!" Michiru took another bite of food. "Keiko still asleep?"

"I'm not sure. She was when I left."

"She had better hurry or else she won't get any breakfast." Michiru warned, though the person who should hear the warning wasn't even present. Mai shrugged.

"Her loss. This is really good." She commented, taking another mouthful of the substance. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, something to do with eggs. But what she did know was that it was really good.

"That's mean!" Both of the girls turned their heads to see their other friend standing behind them with her arms crossed and a very sleepy expression. Mai looked over at her friend with a sheepish smile.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." She teased.

"Mmm..." Keiko let out. The two girls laughed at her.

"You should go get some food." Michiru pointed out. Keiko yawned and waved in acknowledgement before walking towards to where the food was. Mai turned back to Michiru with a giggle. "What are you laughing about?" Michiru teased. "You're just as bad when you wake up."

Mai gave her an offended look. "I am not!" She exclaimed. The look Michiru gave her in return made her frown. "Michiru?"

"Yeah?" Her friend's tone made it sound like she was speaking to a child.

"Am I really that bad?" She asked, slightly curious.

"Mai..." Michiru stared at her seriously. "You _threaten_ people when you're half asleep!"

Mai huffed. "I don't know what you mean. I don't ever recall doing that."

Michiru rolled her eyes and shook her head, but said nothing more. Mai was a stubborn person, so she wouldn't listen anyway. Keiko looked much more awake when she made her way back over to their table with her food.

"So where are we going today?"

"To a museum, maybe some other stuff, and then anyone gets free time until dinner." Mai informed with a smile. Keiko grinned.

"Sounds like fun. Any idea where we should go in our spare time?"

Michiru and Mai glanced at each other.

"I was thinking maybe we could just walk around for a bit, explore." Mai suggested, shrugging slightly. Both of her friends nodded in agreement to her plan.

"Alright."

"Alright, girls; it's about time to head out. Finish up and you have ten minutes before we leave." One of the teachers called to them all. Keiko's eyes widened before she quickly began to stuff her mouth with food, making her two friends laugh.

* * *

The morning had passed by quickly, everyone chatting away as the guide drawled on about the exhibits. Mai had been greatly interested in it, Michiru only mildly, and Keiko couldn't wait until they got out of there. Finally they all came to a stop, back where they had begun in the first place.

"_I want you all to thank Miss Lane_." Their teacher stated. The class turned towards tour guide for the museum and bowed their heads a bit.

"_Thank you, Miss Lane_." Their voices rang. The lady looked like she was trying not to laugh at their English as she smiled.

"_No problem, kids_."

"_Alright, everyone, let's go_." Miss Honda announced as she made a swishing motion for the students to leave. With little complaint, everyone began to file out of the building, ready for more instructions. After the teachers did a roll call to make sure all the students were present and didn't skip out too earlier, Miss Honda spoke up again. "As you may be aware, all of us teachers have gotten together and decided that in groups of no less than three, you are allowed the rest of the afternoon to go and explore as you please. Learn as much as you can and stay out of trouble. Everyone will meet back at the hotel at exactly four o'clock. Do I make myself clear?" She asked.

A chorus of "yes, ma'am" rang among the students. They already knew from experience that if you disobeyed Miss Honda or made her angry, she'd gave you a serious beating.

"Then off you go. Once you're in a group come and see me and I'll mark you off." She instructed on a lighter note.

"We're a group definitely!" Michiru exclaimed as she linked arms with her two best friends. She wasted no time in dragging them over to the teachers so they could go out and see London better. "Miss Honda!" She called out. "Mai, Keiko, and I are a group!"

The teacher smiled knowingly. "Of course, I expected as much from you three." Marking them off with her pen, she waved them away. "Don't be back late." She warned.

"We won't!" Keiko promised, and then the three girls departed from the others.

* * *

Grinning, the pink haired woman stepped out of her car, looking up at the building in front of her. She was determined to drag her friend out today for some tea, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Martin wasn't allowed to keep her as often as he did. Her friend needed some girl time and that's exactly what she would give her.

Walking up the steps, she ignored the doorbell and walked inside the house casually. She had been there countless of times; she was practically family to them. Looking around, she tried to determine the most likely place to find her friend, Luella. It's passed noon so she'd probably be somewhere around the library, or perhaps the study. Martin should still be at work or hidden away somewhere so her goal is to steal Luella away before anyone could stop her.

Madoka grinned and picked up her speed. Opening the doors to the library first, she peeked inside. She pursed her lips when she saw no one in there. With an exasperated sigh, she began moving to the next room—the study. Luella always loved to sit in there, for some reason, and relax.

Knocking, she opened the door without waiting.

"_Hello, hello! Luella_!" Madoka announced cheerfully, looking around. Turning around, said woman smiled at her friend.

"_Madoka! What a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure_?"

"I _am here to take you out for tea! And I am not taking no for an answer._" The pinkette replied. Luella let out a giggle.

"_Alright. There's no use arguing. I could use some time out_." She agreed. Madoka grinned in victory. And now they just needed to leave before Martin saw them.

"_We can go to that cute place next to the bookstore_." She suggested.

"_Ooh, you mean the one that just opened up a few week ago_?!" Luella asked as they walked to the front door. Madoka grinned.

"_Yeah, that's the one_!" She agreed, excited. She'd been wanting to check it out but figured she'd have to wait on Luella, because otherwise it wouldn't be nearly as fun. Fun things always happened when she herself was around, but with Luella there as well, things were ten times as fun. Grabbing Luella's wrist lightly, she began to tug her out the door. "_Let's go_!" She insisted.

Giggling, Luella let herself be dragged along. Oh, how she loved her best friend!

When they got in the car, Madoka kicked it into gear and began the short drive to the small café. Once they were there, both of the women got out of the car and made their way into the café. Madoka squealed at the cute building.

"_It's like something out of a fairy tale_."

Luella laughed while agreeing. Wandering in, they were just about to get in line when someone bumped into them. There was a searing warmth and Madoka looked down to notice that tea had been spilt on her top.

"Oh no! Are you okay?!"

Madoka looked up, about to tell them that aside from a hot soaking shirt she was okay, but then she realized the question wasn't directed at her. There was three girls in front of her and one of them had the drink spilled on her shirt too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl with the soiled shirt said, pinching part of her shirt and peeling it away from her body. It was then that one of the other girls noticed Madoka and realized she, too, was soaked.

"_Oh, no...we are so sorry_!" She cried out in English. Madoka blinked in surprise before giggling slightly, despite herself.

"_Oh no. It's my fault as well. I should pay more attention to where I'm going_." She insisted. These girls... Their English wasn't bad but they were clearly not from London, or England for that matter.

"_Are you sure you're alright_?" Luella kindly asked the one who was wet. It was then that Madoka took notice that these girls were wearing uniforms. School uniforms. That weren't from England. The girl nodded.

"_Oh yes! I'll be alright. It's almost become a habit as of late... I'm so clumsy_." She tapped her head lightly, grinning. "_But are you okay? I didn't cause you too much harm, did I?_" Her question was directed at Madoka.

"_Oh, no, no. I'm fine_!" Madoka assured with a smile. "_It's already cold now anyways_." She suggested to the wet section on her shirt. The girl still looked sheepish.

"_I'm so sorry_." She apologized again.

"_Oh! Where are you our manners_!" Luella cried out with a smile. "_I'm Luella. It's nice to meet you, girls, even though I hate what happen to you_." She flickered her gaze to the girl in the middle. Madoka nodded in agreement.

"_That's true. I'm Madoka_." She introduced. The girl smiled back kindly.

"_I'm Mai_."

* * *

**Naruisawesome: ... *coughs and pushes Shelly forward***

**MzShellSan: *looks down guiltily* Okay, we're really, really, really sorry it's been so long—**

**Naruisawesome: Yeah, what has it been? Four months, I think?**

**MzShellSan: SHH! No one's talking to you, don't interrupt!**

**Naruisawesome: Don't tell me what to do! Anyways, as Shelly said we're really sorry... That's all we can say...**

**MzShellSan: Yeah... Please review though! If anyone's still going to bother reading this...even if it's to yell at us...**

**Naruisawesome: Yeah, we probably deserve it. But we love you guys! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Luella and Madoka smiled at her after Keiko and Michiru introduced themselves as well.

"_Well, Mai, I hope you don't mind my saying so, but you look like tourists..._" Madoka couldn't help but point out, happily. Mai gave a smile.

"_Yeah, our school is doing a field trip here in England_." She answered. Michiru and Keiko grinned beside her.

"_We have free time until later on_." Keiko added.

"_Well, that's nice_." Luella began thoughtfully. Madoka chuckled.

"_Sounds like fun. Did you just come across this place you were exploring? Isn't it the cutest?_" She gushed. Michiru and Keiko grinned in agreement while Mai only smiled and shook at her in amusement at her two friends. Keiko turned to Mai after a moment.

"_We should go get you another drink_." She suggested.

"_...And new clothes_." Michiru added. Mai giggled sheepishly.

"_Oh, yeah_." She agreed, only just remembering her current situation and shivering slightly because of the now cold, wet clothing.

"_Oh dear..._" Luella looked at both Mai and Madoka. "_Neither one of you should be walking around like that..._" She grinned suddenly. "_I know a place just around the corner where you two can pick something new up to wear while we get you some drinks. How does that sound?_" She offered Mai. The brunette hesitated a bit.

"_You really don't have to. I'll be fine for a little while and then I'll go buy some later_." She tried to insist, despite how cold and uncomfortable her current clothing was making her feel. Besides how could she let a person she just met pay for her things? Plus she was the one who accidentally dropped her drink on to Madoka. If anyone should be paying for anything it should be her!

Luella shook her head. "_Well that just wont do. I can hardly let someone who hasn't even finished high school pay for her own clothing because of an accident_." She insisted. Mai bit her lip. She couldn't exactly just comment that she'd been buying her own clothes for years now.

"_I'd feel really bad if I let you..._" The brunette tried to say. But Luella wasn't having any of it.

"_I'll pick you out something cute_." She persisted.

"Come on, Mai!" Keiko whispered next her ear. Michiru nodded from beside her.

"Just accept her offer! It can't hurt, and you'll catch a cold like that."

Mai sighed in defeat before looking at Luella. "_Alright...but nothing expensive or over the top_." She relented. Luella and Madoka cheered while grinning. Turning to Mai's two friends, Luella winked.

"_We'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you grab us some more drinks in the meantime?_" She suggested before motioning for Mai to join her and Madoka. The petite girl was at a loss of words for a bit, also wondering if Keiko and Michiru would be all right by themselves. Looking back to them, she figured it would be fine when they were making shooing motions with their hands. She gave a small grin before leaving with the two older women.

The walk was short, but even so, in the amount of time, it took to get there, Mai was already worrying about her friends again. It wasn't like Madoka and Luella were shady or anything but she couldn't help but worry about Michiru and Keiko. Miss Honda did say not to leave the groups that they had formed. But these ladies did seem trustworthy enough. She was more worried about what Michiru and Keiko could do being left on their own for so long. Honestly she wouldn't be surprised if they were already gone by the time she got back.

Holding back a miserable sigh, she went to follow after the two women, having stopped because of her thoughts. It wouldn't be good to get lost. _Again_. It didn't take long for Madoka and Luella to decide what they thought would be perfect on Mai before shoving her into a changing room to sort herself out.

Outside Mai could hear Madoka—who had already changed—and Luella chatting. She was a little worried when she heard them stop before a short squeal of "Noll!" caught her attention. She furrowed her brows. Where has she heard that name from...? Biting her lip, she figured it'd be easier to find out by getting out of the change rooms. Opening the curtain, at first she didn't see anyone.

"_Luella? Madoka?_" She walked forward a bit and then heard a lot of talking going on. Just as she caught a glimpse of someone standing there, Madoka spun around and squealed, effectively blocking Mai's view of Naru and Gene, however not blocking theirs.

Gene's eyes widened upon seeing the girl and he nudged his brother with his elbow. Ignoring his brother, Noll tried to tell his mother why they were even there in the first place, only to feel Gene's insistent elbow again.

"Look!" He hissed.

"What?" Oliver asked in annoyance. When he looked in the direction Gene was pointing, he did a double-take and his eyes widened as well. What was _Mai_ doing with his mother and Madoka? And more importantly, what is she wearing? Wasn't that awfully too short for one thing?

"_U-Umm...Luella, I don't think I can wear this_..." Mai muttered a bit in embarrassment, obviously still haven't seen the twins yet. Luella shook her head.

"_Nonsense! You look adorable. Maybe you can even get my youngest son to date finally_." She exclaimed, almost squealing. Flushing, Mai shook her head quickly, even more embarrassed at the prospect of being cute enough to make someone want to date her. Gene couldn't help but smirk. At least he already knew that his mother would be on his side now. Not to mention Madoka looked like she was already planning on how to get them to meet. Obviously he had to cut in so that she could plan further. If they teamed up then maybe they could manage to pull it off.

"_Actually, Noll is well acquainted with that cutie_."

Oliver slowly turned and glared at his brother while Mai frowned. She had heard that voice before. And that's odd considering she barely knows anyone here. She walked closer and stepped aside to see who it was.

"_Gene_!" She exclaimed in surprise before looking next to him and looking even more shocked. "_Naru too_!?"

Luella and Madoka blinked in shock. "_You know my boys, Mai_?"

Mai's cheeks became even darker—if that was even possible. And that didn't help Naru any. He was trying to glare at her but the passing thought of how _cute_ she looked was throwing him out. ...Did his mind really just think that? Ignoring his thoughts, he opted to direct his attention to his mother. He wasn't here to play around—even if Gene seemed to disagree. Besides, he wasn't really sure if he even wanted to know the reason why Mai was with his mother. Gene couldn't have told her already, could he?

"Mother, we were told to bring you both back. And it's rude to speak English around someone who clearly struggles with the language." He got straight to the point, not missing a chance to insult the brunette who had his mind a little out of it, switching to Japanese so she could better understand it. Or so he told himself. There was no way that Oliver Davis would admit that he wanted to help the girl out a little.

Mai's eyes widened a bit. Luella could speak Japanese? Well, considering her sons could it makes sense now but she didn't know that until just now. Wait...

The petite girl slowly turned and glared at Naru, just realizing he had insulted her.

"I can speak English well enough, you jerk." She exclaimed angrily. Before she could say more however, Luella cut her off with a gasp. It seemed that what Naru had said finally sunk in.

"Oh, of course! How could we have been so rude, Madoka?"

The pinkette nodded in agreement. "We're sorry, Mai."

Mai blinked, face still red. "I-it's no problem, really!" She exclaimed. "I'm supposed to speak English as much as possible while here so that I learn faster."

"Well, I think you're doing wonderfully!" Luella encouraged brightly with a smile. Mai didn't think her face could get any darker.

"Thank you." She murmured shyly.

"So! Tell me how you three know each other!" Luella grinned, looking back and forth between the twins and Mai. Mai looked away at the mention of how she met the twins. It seemed like she had known them for a long time what with how comfortable she was around them. But in reality, it had only been a couple of days.

"Well..." Gene began in a playful tone with a grin forming on his face. "We met Mai when she got a little lost. And then when she got lost again. And then there was the time I took her on a date."

Well, it wasn't _actually_ a date, but hopefully that would be enough to get Noll to react.

Luella blinked. "A date? And why didn't I hear about such a thing?"

Oliver scowled after his eye twitched. "It wasn't a date. He tricked her—"

"I did not!"

Mai blinked a little at the twins, trying to hold back her laughter. She'd never seen them argue. It was...refreshing, especially to see someone as stoic as Naru do it. Madoka seemed to think so as well, laughing at their quarrel.

For a second Mai enjoyed the moment. It was... nice. She didn't really get to enjoy this sort of thing back home. Then again there wasn't anyone to quarrel with anyway. Speaking of quarrels...

"Ah, oh no! I need to get back to Keiko and Michiru!" Mai exclaimed. Her sudden outburst caused all of the family's eyes, including Madoka's, to snap toward her. Luella laughed a little.

"Calm down. I'm sure they're fine. It's just down the road. We can pay for the clothes and then go back to get our drinks." She assured the brunette. Gene's eyes shifted to each of the women and then back again.

"Okay, now you know how we met, so did you three meet?" He asked. Madoka grinned.

"Just a small mishap at the new café. A spilt drink and a need for new clothes." She explained vaguely.

"Ah." Gene looked at Mai and her new clothes again with a small grin, making the girl blush. "You look really cute in those. Are you going to get them?" He asked charmingly. The brunette pressed her lips together, embarrassed. She could feel how red her cheeks were. Naru narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

"It's not polite to keep your friends waiting." He said, getting Mai back on to the topic she was starting. The brunette blinked, getting back on track.

"Oh, right." She muttered. Luella shook her head, giggling.

"Come on, Mai, let's go pay for yours and Madoka's clothes." She suggested. Mai still wasn't sure about these clothes.

"Do you really think they're okay?" She asked quietly. Madoka nodded vehemently.

"They fit you perfectly, Mai."

The brunette bit her lip, still pondering.

From where he was standing, Gene elbowed his twin, giving him an insistent look. Oliver glared at him in return. No, he wasn't going to say it. His brother continued to jab him, to the point where he ground his teeth in irritation.

"Stop worrying about how you look and buy them already." Naru grumbled, glaring Mai. While Gene was secretly grinning in victory, the brunette snapped her gaze to him in surprise. However, when she saw his glare, it made her frown. Was she annoying him that much for him to look at her like that? She wasn't sure why, but she was a little saddened by this knowledge.

"Alright, I guess this is good." She agreed quietly. It seemed only the twins caught the tone in her voice. Madoka clapped her hands together with a grin.

"Then off we go! If I'm being dragged back into work, I'm going to get a coffee first."

Soon they got the clothes paid for, before Mai could object anymore, and made their way out of the shop. Somehow Mai ended up standing next to her 'least' favourite twin as they rounded the corner. It was just her lucky day, wasn't it? Glancing a little at the silent boy walking beside her, she bit her lip again. It's really hard to even begin to fathom what he's thinking. He was so different from his brother. Gene was relatively easy to read but this guy always seemed to be irritated at something. And now it seemed to be directed at her...

Wait, she shouldn't be feeling so down about this. Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of those depressing thoughts. It wasn't like her to fret over these sorts of things.

She soon realized they were almost back to the cafè now. For some reason, it almost made her regretful that she'd have to part ways with everyone. She'd come to enjoy Madoka and Luella's company, even if it had only been for a little while. _Stop it..._ She chided herself mentally. _You'll never see them again anyway once we go back to Japan._

"Mai?" Gene asked, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah?" She asked, looking at him. Gene looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Are you alright?"

Mai nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, I'm great." Gene didn't look convinced but seemed to leave it alone for the time being—which she was thankful for. Turning to them all, the brunette bowed a little before flushing when she remembered that in England that wasn't how people showed their gratitude. "Thank you for your help and I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused."

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble at all, dear!" Luella waved it off. Gene grinned cheekily at Mai from beside Madoka.

"I guess it's just fate that we would meet again. We might even see you once more before you leave. How much longer _are_ you in England for?"

"Ahh, about ten more days or so." Mai answered, slightly confused by him asking that. Oblivious as ever, she didn't notice the mischievous grin that made it's way onto Gene's face.

Oliver watched his brother cautiously. He wasn't sure what his brother was up to now, but he didn't want to stick around to find out.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Hey yall! Long time no see... ^_^; **

**MzShellSan: Yeah, sorry guys. NIA and I have had a lot personal things going on with our lives lately.**

**Naruisawesome: Yep, but things should be clearing up soon especially for Shelly! Who knows about mine lol.**

**MzShellSan: We'll try to get The Return updated as soon as we can as well! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Once again, it seemed no one cared to wake her up. Which is why she was rushing out of her hotel room to go eat breakfast before it closed.

"Why is it always me?" She moaned in frustration as she made sure that the door closed and locked behind her. Just as she was about to speed walk her way to the elevator, she was spotted by her teacher.

"Mai!" Miss Fujimoto called out to her. Stopping in her place, the brunette bit her lip. Her stomach whined in protest at the thought of not getting anything to eat, but she couldn't just ignore her teacher.

"Miss Fujimoto? Is there something wrong?"

"I meant to talk to you yesterday," Her teacher said as she stopped in front of her. "but it seems I couldn't find the time. I want to talk to you about something Keiko and Michiru mentioned to me that I found...a little worrying." For a second Mai was confused at what her friends could possibly have told their teacher about her that worried her so much. Thoughts of their previous fight began to come back and she could feel her anger beginning to bubble again as embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

"Ah, whatever it was, everything is all right now between us." She tried to assure her. Miss Fujimoto still looked worried, creases forming on her face.

"Are you sure? I know things have been hard on you lately and apparently you were saying some rather... interesting things."

Mai had a bad feeling she knew what her teacher meant. "What things...?"

Trying to soften her voice a little and sound understanding, her teacher sighed. "They mentioned that you thought you were talking to...a _ghost_?" She sounded a little unsure of herself and she looked questionably at Mai. The brunette tried not to look shocked. She was sure that her friends must have said _something_ to their teacher for her to be so worried, but to say this much... How was she suppose to talk her way out of this one?

"I-I," Mai stuttered, trying to think quick. "I was just...dreaming!" She blurted lamely and a second later she could have kicked herself. _Dreaming? Really, Mai?!_ Her teacher looked as convinced as she was proud of her statement.

"Mai..." Miss Fujimoto began worryingly, warningly. Said girl gave a sheepish look.

"Day dreaming." She added in an attempt to clarify things in a safe way. Her teacher just gave her a stern stare.

"Your friends were extremely worried about you. It's not something you should grin at." She scolded. Mai wiped her smile away and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, ma'am..."

Miss Fujimoto sighed. "Well, no matter. I just want you to know that if you're ever worried about something or need something, you can always talk to us teachers." She continued.

"I will, promise." Mai assured. For a moment, her teacher was a little hesitant to let her go before she nodded in acceptance.

"Alright. If you talk to the receptionist, I made sure they put some food aside for you." Miss Fujimoto said, giving Mai a little smile.

"Thank you, Miss Fujimoto!" Mai smiled in relief that she wouldn't be starving that morning. Laughing a little, she nodded at Mai.

"Yes, yes. But you'd best hurry. We have to catch up with the rest of the group soon or they'll move on without us." She warned.

"Right!" Mai exclaimed before hurrying to go eat. Standing in the elevator, she waited anxiously as the numbers went down to the main lobby where she could fill her stomach. _Hurry, hurry, hurry!_ She cried impatiently. The doors were barely open when she squeezed through at a fast pace. She briskly walked towards the breakfast room. She grinned when she took note of the food that was being guarded by the receptionist. "_Hello!_" She greeted the woman. Grinning at Mai, she waved her over.

"_I was told to make sure you got something to eat. Help yourself._" She explained.

"_Thank you so much, you have no idea!_"

Laughing, the woman shook her head. "_I've noticed that you always seemed to be running behind. It's not good to skip breakfast. I'm happy to help out however I can._"

Mai grinned again in thanks before taking the plate and leaving. Chewing on some toast as she walked, the brunette stopped not a minute later when she realised that she had no idea where exactly she was supposed to meet Miss Fujimoto so that they could regroup with the rest of her class. She slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead, walking into the breakfast room and sitting down. _Why didn't I ask her when I was talking to her?!_ Swallowing her toast a little quickly, she coughed as some got lodged in her throat. She quickly grabbed her drink to try to get it on down. Breathing a sigh of relief, she winced at her now sore throat. Things were not going her way today. But at least she'd gotten something to eat in time. Now to just find Miss Fujimoto again, or at least her friends. After eating she looked around and spotted said teacher just as she was making her way over.

"Are you ready to go? I figured you wouldn't know where to go." Miss Fujimoto commented with a smile. Mai smiled back gratefully.

"Yeah, I am."

Her teacher nodded. "Alright follow me." She instructed.

* * *

Arriving at one of the places they were suppose to visit, Mai stared up at a beautiful castle in awe—the Tower of London. She'd seen a few amazing places since they'd gotten to London, but this was definitely at the top of her list. She didn't even realize she was falling behind the group until Miss Honda yelled at her to hurry up. Pulling her gaze away from the brick walls, she quickened her pace to fall in step just behind everyone else.

"It's so beautiful..." She murmured to herself. It was so different to what she was used to seeing in Japan that it made her wonder how many other buildings were left that looked like this. It was definitely more exciting as a research topic than anything else they could have been given.

Mai stopped walking when her group did. Since she was in the back, and short, she had to get on her tippy toes to try to peek over them. She finally saw the reason why they stopped—their tour guide with there. Because of how far away she was, the brunette struggled to hear what was being said up the front of the group. _Move out the way people!_ Fighting her way towards the front of the group, she managed to hear snippets of what was being said. Something about staying in your groups after the tour is finished to explore on your own.

Glancing around, Mai tried to spot her friends. If they were going around on their own in their groups she'd have to find them. Come to think of it she hadn't seen them all morning. She had been sure that she'd see them once they arrived at the assigned location but so far there was nothing. Furrowing her brows, the brunette made an effort to examine everyone as closely as she could but still found that she was out of luck. Maybe she should ask one of the teachers?

Narrowing her eyes in concentration as she looked around the room, Mai didn't notice when the rest of the group began moving again. And unfortunately she only realized it once it was too late. Everyone had accidentally left her. Turning back around, she blinked in surprise when there was no longer a large group of people blocking her view. _Where...where is everyone?!_ Closing and opening her eyes, Mai pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't going crazy before she sighed. Why was it always her...?

Mai groaned when she realised that there were three different ways that her class could have gone and she didn't have a clue which one it was. She guessed she'd be exploring by herself...ah, but then she'd miss the tour! And she hadn't found out where they were supposed to meet her class when they were finished.

Mai groaned in frustration and panic. _I really need to buy a cellphone!_ Deciding to cut her loses, she picked the left hall and started to walk. As she did, she looked at the different pictures and artifacts around the place. It wouldn't hurt anything. It was old. And extremely dusty.

Coughing a little, Mai's eyes blinked quickly trying to clear away some of the dirt that had gotten in her eyes. She kept walking aimlessly until her steps started to falter. There wasn't many people around this area was there? She was getting farther and farther away from finding her teachers and the other students. It might have been her imagination playing tricks on her, but for a moment, Mai swore she could see a shadow move in front of the dim lighting up ahead. She bit her lip, debating. Was it perhaps an employee here...?

"_Hello?_" She called out timidly. The lights flickered a little in response, dimming before relighting themselves, but there was no other reply. "_Umm... Can you help me find my way back to the entrance_?" Shivering a little, Mai pulled her coat around herself tighter. "_Please_?" She tried calling out once more, becoming more and more alarmed as the quiet didn't falter. Why was it suddenly so much colder now?

As this thought ran through the brunette's mind, she found herself completely submerged in darkness suddenly. She let out a loud, surprised gasp. Biting her lip, Mai glanced around herself nervously, fingers trembling a little.

"_This isn't funny_!" She called out, hoping that this was some kind of elaborate prank. Suddenly she felt as if someone breathed across her face and she felt even colder. Stepping backwards, she cursed when her back hit the freezing brick wall. _Someone_, _please help!_ She mentally cried. Whatever was happening made her tremble in fear. For a moment, everything seemed to freeze around her, before she heard the faint shout of a familiar voice. She quickly looked towards the direction where the voice came from, but she couldn't really see anything.

Distracted, Mai was shocked when the presence began moving away from her and towards the voice, the lights coming back on just bright enough for her to see in front of her face. She let out a shaky breath and slid down the wall she had been cornered into. Looking away from the stony ground, she squinted in an attempt to see exactly who had come to help her. She couldn't see the person's face due to his back facing her, but she instantly knew it was a guy—her eyes starting to adjust to the extremely dim lighting. Using the wall to help her, hands fumbling a little on the smooth stone, Mai stood up on shaky legs.

"Um..." She began dumbly, swallowing thickly.

"I know you're an idiot, but I didn't think that even you would get yourself into this much trouble again."

Mai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before her face went red with anger. She _knew_ that voice, but what was _he_ doing here of all places? Was he following her or something?!

"Excuse me?!"

Turning around, Oliver kept one eye on the spirit that seemed to be getting angrier, while turning most of his attention to the troublesome brunette standing nearby. You'd think she would be more grateful that he just came to save her life.

"Unless your hearing is as bad as your general knowledge, I'm assuming you heard me just fine." He quipped back, smirking a little. As Mai's anger grew, she almost forgot about the _thing_—whatever that experience was—that scared her earlier. There was a sudden crash as something was thrown into a wall, shaking Mai from her fury. She let out a frightened scream. Cursing himself for getting distracted, Naru turned back to the spirit. He reached behind him and grabbed Mai's wrist. "Calm down."

The brunette bit back her angered retort of 'how', worried that if she tried to speak then she would end up screaming again. With her free hand, she subconsciously grabbed on to the back of his shirt. For a moment, Oliver wanted to comment, but decided against it. Now wasn't the time. In the distance, he heard a set of footsteps running towards them. He didn't bother to glance away from the spirit, worried about what would happen if he did. Soon enough his brother was standing beside him. Eugene took a step forward and got in front of Oliver and Mai, shielding them for the spirit's gaze.

"I'm sure there's a really interesting story about all this so be sure to tell me later." Gene joked.

"Just get rid of it." Noll said in annoyance. Gene rolled his eyes but didn't reply, turning all of his attention towards the spirit. If he could get the spirit to talk and sort this out without there being any need to perform an exorcism, then it would be better for everyone. He took a step forward, taking a calm breath.

"_Who are you_?" He asked carefully. That single only seemed to make him angrier though. "_Why are you still here_?" He tried again. Unfortunately, the spirit said nothing. Gene bit his lip, cursing mentally. This wasn't working. Just as the thought ran through his mind, he found himself being knocked backwards by a blast of cold air. He heard Mai let out a panicked scream as his brother ran towards him.

Naru didn't waste time, beginning to collect the energy around him. As it was starting to get harder to breath, Mai stood there in complete and utter shock, trying to comprehend what was happening in front of her. She had a feeling that she wasn't quite safe standing where she was, too close to Naru, but her legs refused to move further away.

"N-Noll..." Gene tried to gather enough breath to yell. "Stop! You'll...you'll hurt Mai!"

Oliver shot him a look. "Then move her." He demanded. It was too late to stop now. Gene shot the brunette a panicked look.

"Mai!" He urged. "You have to move!"

Mai shook her shook in panic. She had meant to say she couldn't move, but for some reason her mouth wasn't wanting to work. _What's going on here?!_

Cursing, it took all the strength Gene had to make his way over to her. Noll was running out of time to release the energy. At the last second he pushed the girl to the ground with him, landing on top of her, mostly to protect her from the blast. Mai couldn't help the small groan of pain that escaped her before there was an enormous amount of energy weighing her down even more. There was a light so bright that she had to squeeze her eyes shut and turn her head away from it. Just as soon as the energy had filled the air, she felt the weight of Gene shift and stand up next to his brother. She squinted her eyes to try to see what was going on.

The pressure seemed like it was beginning to dissipate and her body felt lighter already. Was he doing that? But how? That seemed impossible. Not that anything that was happening around her seemed to be very possible.

Once the light and the pressure that was weighing her down fully disappeared, both of the twins turned toward her. Gene gave a small smile and offered a hand to her to help her off the ground. With a panicked look and heavy breaths, Mai stared at his hand for a few moments before flicking her gaze to its owner and then looking at Naru. And then back again.

"What the heck just happened?!"

* * *

**MzShellSan: Ooh, is Mai gonna freak out?**

**Naruisawesome: I know I would if I was in her situation. I mean these two guys with powers that seems to blow stuff up and-and...**

**MzShellSan: *pats head* It's okay. But Naru and Gene just seem to be a pair of stalkers haha. They're just everywhere!**

**Naruisawesome: Haha true... Please review! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Staring up at the two boys Mai had thought she could trust, she cursed herself for the slight tremors she could still feel wracking her body. It wasn't like they'd done anything but help her, but this—this wasn't normal!

"S-So, you're telling me that you have these..._p-powers_..." She said incredulously. They had just finishing explaining everything to her, but still... None of this seemed possible!

Naru gave her an irritated look. "That's exactly what we're saying. PK to be more specific. You saw for yourself." His body still felt weak after what he'd just done.

Mai opened her mouth to speak, but she snapped it back shut a moment later. What could she really say in this situation anyway? It was all too much to take in. How could she be expected to understand any of this?

"Noll!" Gene hissed at his brother a bit, telling him he should be more gentle about it. He knew Mai was freaked out over all of this. Noll huffed a little at his brother but didn't say anything else. Though he did notice how Mai kept looking back and forth between them with her eyes slightly wide. In retrospect, it probably wasn't something that a girl like her could be expected to understand but that didn't mean he appreciated the looks.

"Wh-what are you guys even doing here anyway?" Mai asked warily. Honestly, lately, it just felt as if they were following her everywhere. It was almost as creepy as the powers that she'd just seen.

"I'd like to know why _you_ were over here. This area's closed to the public." Oliver informed her with an accusing look. Mai couldn't help but puff out her checks as a wave of annoyance hit her.

"Well, the same goes for you! And I asked you first!" She retorted. Gene couldn't help but laugh a little at them.

"She is right, Noll." He pointed out just to irritate his brother further. Noll scowled at his twin before turning back to the brunette in front of him.

"We're working. We were meant to take a preliminary look at the spirit." He explained reluctantly.

"Yeah, and then look at what you did." Gene muttered under his breath. None of this really made much sense to Mai. The additions of information, even if she had asked for them, was making her even more confused.

"What does that mean?"

Gene smiled patiently. "Remember what we said when we talked about Linda? And you said Noll and I were 'experts'?"

Mai nodded slightly. "I guess..."

"Well, that's true. We're...ghost hunters to put it simple." Gene continued. Mai couldn't help but giggle when he explained it that way. It did sound a little ridiculous, despite everything she just saw. But then again it did start to make a little sense now. They certainly knew things they wouldn't teach in a school.

"But isn't that a job? You guys are still in school, right? How does that work?" Mau asked in confusion.

"Well..." Gene began, glancing at his brother. "Noll here is actually in university. I'm still in high school, by choice."

"WHAT?!"

Oliver winced at the loud tone she used. Why did his brother have to go and say that? If she didn't flaunt herself at them previously, she surely would now. Only that wasn't what was happening. So far she was just looking back and forth between them with a look of disbelief. Oliver stared back at her with mild interest. She wasn't like any other girl he had met before. Or he was staring until he saw his brother give him a look.

"Let's get going." Gene suggested. "Your group is probably wondering where you went."

"Oh, right..." Mai gave a sheepish smile as Gene held his hand out once again to help her stand up. She took it with a grateful look. As they began walking again, Mai's eyes drifted back to the twins. They were completely different from other people she'd met before. They were so mysterious yet they were always kind to her, a complete stranger, and always helping her out—or at least Gene was. Naru was... well narcissistic. But he wasn't completely bad she supposed.

Sighing a little, she ran her hand along the wall lightly, still curious about the building she was in. She could just kick herself for missing the tour of this beautiful place. Although seeing the twins was an interesting surprise. She wasn't sure if it was really welcome though. But the fact that they saved her, _again_, was very welcomed.

"You're staring again." Gene sing-sang, grinning at her. The brunette looked away with a flustered blush.

"I didn't mean to." She mumbled, embarrassed at being caught. "I was just caught up in my thoughts."

Oliver couldn't help but scoff. "I didn't think you knew what thoughts were."

Gene let out a silent sigh at seeing the sharp look Mai sent his brother, already knowing where this was headed. _Why couldn't Noll keep his mouth shut? Or at least not say something like that. _He thought. It was amusing to watch, but he was anxious to see what could happen if they just stopped fighting for a moment. Really, if only they would spend a little more time _alone_ together they'd see how perfect they were for each other. He schooled his face into his normal grin to make sure that Noll didn't notice him plotting away. He didn't want to be shut down before he's even started.

He had just thought of the perfect plan.

Surveying the doors as they walked passed them, he mentally shouted in success when he noticed one slightly open. He glanced at the two beside him who were still bickering away. Luckily they're so focused on each other that they probably wouldn't notice him. He sighed once more before smirking. They were a little like an old married couple. If he thought about it like that then it became less exasperating. _And it's just their roundabout way of flirting with each other._ He mentally grinned.

Thinking quickly, he leant on his brother heavily out of nowhere to knock him off balance, pretending to look shocked. Just as he had hoped Noll tripped as well and bumped into Mai. Luck was on his side though and just as Noll was knocked off balance, the not to even stone flooring tilted him in Mai's direction, knocking her down as well, right into the open door. Grinning to himself, Gene quickly slammed the door shut before the two could gather their bearings and notice what was happening. Just as he predicted when they finally caught up to what was happening and tried to open the door, it was stuck.

"Gene?!" He heard Mai tell from the other side. Pushing against the door enough to shake it but not enough to force it open, Gene smirked.

"It's stuck. I'll go find someone to help you out." He promised. Before he left, he needed to find a chair or something to prop up against the doorknob so Noll wouldn't be trying to open it. He just knew his brother wouldn't take his "word" for it that the door was stuck. Looking around, he grinned when he spotted an old wooden chair nearby. Grabbing it, he forced it under the handle. It wouldn't hold forever, but it should last long enough. "I'll be right back." Gene assured them, hoping he sounded as sincere as he was attempting to be.

"Just hurry up, you idiot!" Noll yelled to him. Gene chuckled quietly, walking away from the door.

"Be patient." He called back. He waited a moment before hurrying off to go find Mai's friends. He had another good plan and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

* * *

Sighing, Oliver glared at the door that was currently blocking his path of escape. Pushing against it, just to be sure, he mentally screamed in frustration. He didn't trust this situation for a moment. His mind was already thinking of how orchestrated this felt.

A broken whimper broke him away from those thoughts. He looked to see Mai a few feet away clutching her ankle with a pained expression. Forgetting about whatever his brother was up to, he walked over to her and crouched down.

"What'd you do, idiot?" Naru demanded.

"It's nothing..." Mai breathed out. Noll scoffed.

"Obviously. Which is why you're holding it like your life depends on it." He agreed sarcastically. He was going to kill his brother. He was almost certain this was Gene's doing again. However stupid he may be sometimes, his brother was never clumsy.

"It's _fine_." Mai insisted, trying her best not to grimace. Sighing, Naru glared at her.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look to check." He said. The brunette bit the inside of her cheek, hard, and looked away with a scowl. He waited several moments more before taking her silence as a sign of reluctant approval. Pushing her hands away, he frowned at the swelling he could see. Carefully, he felt and lifted her foot. "Can you still bend your ankle?" He asked. He watched as Mai squeezed her eyes shut.

"...It makes me nauseated just at the thought of it."

"I need to know if the bone is broken. If you can't physically bend it then chances are there's a fracture or break in the bones." He explained, more patiently than he thought was possible. Mai gave him a look that made him raise a brow, wondering what she was thinking.

"You want me to _move_ it?" She asked incredulously. Naru rolled his eyes.

"I want you to tell me if it's _possible_ so that I know if you've _broken_ the bone." It was obvious this tactic wasn't going to work.

"I just said the very thought nauseated me. So, no, I can't move it!"

Glaring at Mai, he pressed lightly at the wounded area, applying what he did know about first aid into practice.

"You need to calm down. Your raised blood pressure when your angry isn't going to help you any." He scolded. Mai scoffed and looked away again, trying not to wimper when he touched her ankle. Sighing as he looked the injury over, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't broken, but he couldn't rule out a minor fracture. "You won't be walking on this again for a little while and it needs to be checked out by a professional." Noll informed her.

"Great..." Mai mumbled sarcastically. Moving around, Naru sat on the ground next to the brunette, leaning against the wall.

"Gene will be back soon." He told her and then paused after a moment at hearing the reassurance in his voice to her. Mai looked at him in surprise, biting her lip a little. For some reason that made her feel a little better. Oddly enough she felt calm—aside for the pain radiating from her ankle. Looking back down with slightly pink cheeks, the brunette tried to think of something to say. The silence was killing her and maybe talking could get her mind off of her injury.

"Um...yeah..." She began awkwardly. Looking at her, Noll couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question. He wasn't used to being in situations like this and he wasn't sure what to say or do. But at least she seemed calm enough now—instead of being scared and mad like before. "What's taking your brother so long?" Mai asked feeling unsure. She watched as Naru turned his head towards her.

"He_ just_ left about three minutes ago. I'll take him a while longer to get back to the entrance and find an employee."

"Oh..." Twiddling her thumbs together, she sighed a little feeling stupid. It felt like they'd been in here for at least ten minutes. It must have been just wishful thinking. Sensing how tense she was, Noll tried to think of something he could do to calm her down. Not because he cared, just because her being tense was irritating him. She seemed easy to entertain, like Gene. Hesitating for a moment he reached into his pocket and felt for his special coin. Feeling it touch the tip of his fingers, he grasped it and held it in his palm. Pulling it out, he showed it to the brunette. It had been a while since he'd done this so he wasn't sure if it would be enough. However he was sure that even if it wasn't, the girl would find it funny anyway. She seemed simplistic like that.

"Do you want to meet my friend, Mai?" He asked causally. The brunette looked at him in confusion before glancing down at the coin curiously. She looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"A coin is your friend?" She asked, trying and failing to mask the amusement that leaked out of her voice. Noll couldn't help but raise a brow at her, smirking inwardly as the coin disappeared from his hand.

"That was rude. Now he doesn't want to talk with you anymore." He informed her. Mai's eyes widened in disbelief, her mouth gaping open.

"No! How did you do that?!"

Naru felt amused as he watched the expressions play over Mai's face. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." He denied.

"Naru!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "Yes, you did! It disappeared!" She pointed to his hands, which he had in front of him, palms facing forward. Noll could help but smirk.

"I don't know what you mean. It's right here." He claimed, reaching out to pull the coin from behind her ear with practiced ease before holding it in front of her. He watched as her eyes lit up as she smiled, her eyes widening in surprise. For some reason it made him feel almost... happy. It wasn't normal for him to react to anyone. But then again, nothing about this girl seemed to be normal. He mentally shook his head when he realized he was staring at her far too long for his taste. Glancing down at his hand, he closed his fist over the coin before opening his hand again and relaxing. That was enough for the day. He didn't want to push it, especially since Gene wasn't here at the moment.

Mai couldn't help but stare in wonder at where the coin had been. "Where'd it go?"

"He hid because you wouldn't stop yelling." Noll said quietly, smirking a bit. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Mai's cheeks flushed, her mouth gaping.

"I wasn't yelling!"

Naru couldn't help but look at her in slight disbelief. "So what do you call that?" He asked.

"I—" Mai broke off when she realized her voice _was_ kind of raised a bit. Huffing, she crossed her arms, pouting a little. Before Naru was even being kind of nice. Why'd he have to go and be a jerk like that again? She leaned back against the wall beside Naru, their shoulders only inches from each other, realizing she momentarily forgot the horrid pain in her ankle. Glancing at him in an attempt to be subtle, she wondered if he'd done it on purpose. What other reason would he have randomly started a magic trick? But that didn't make sense. Naru seemed like he hated her for the most part.

Mai sighed silently, leaning her head against the wall, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about the complicated human being sitting not even a foot away from her. She just hoped his brother came back with help soon.

* * *

**MzShellSan: Finally! We finished the chapter!**

**Naruisawesome: Yup, and Gene strikes again! XD**

**MzShellSan: I wonder just how far he'll go... O.o**

**Naruisawesome: ...I don't wanna think about it. It frightens me lol.**

**MzShellSan: Haha true, true!**

**Naruisawesome: Please review everyone! Sorry for never being able to update quickly!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_**Twisted Fate**_

Gene couldn't help but grin as he approached the group of school students. He wished he was there to witness those two, but he had more important things to take care of. First he needed to find Mai's two friends from the crowd and think of some way to get them alone. Scanning the faces, he was pleasantly surprised to see that they were towards the back of the class. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he discreetly began making his way towards them. It wasn't very difficult, considering he was their age. He blended right in from afar—not that they were paying too much attention to him in the first place.

Tapping one of the girls on the shoulder, he grinned when she jumped and swung around to look at him.

"Oh!" She said, surprised. After a few moments of staring at him, she finally snapped out of her gaze and gave a flirty smile. "Hi."

Gene could already imagine the annoyance if he was Noll. But luckily for these girls, he wasn't.

"You're both Mai's friends right?" He asked casually, just to make sure. The other friend gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, we are! I'm Michiru, and this is Keiko."

Keiko's smile faltered a bit. "Wait... Where _is_ Mai? She's not hurt or anything right?"

Gene shook his head quickly. "No, of course not. I was actually wondering if you could help me out with something though." He explained. Michiru cocked her head to the side in curiosity while Keiko continued to smile at him.

"You want _us_ to help you?" Michiru asked. He nodded.

"You see my brother and Mai seem to have a _connection,_ but both of them are having trouble accepting it." Gene explained. The two girls shared a look.

"I _knew_ it." Keiko whispered to her friend, though Gene could hear. He raised a brow. Michiru giggled at her friend.

"Mai's always so obvious. She's probably still in the denial phase." She couldn't help but joke. Gene let a grin spend across his face, knowing the girls would already agree to help him.

"Noll's the same way!"

Both girls giggled easily. It was obvious why Mai felt so comfortable around them.

"So does this mean you have a plan?" Keiko inquired, still grinning.

"Kind of." He answered, leaning towards them a bit with his hands in his pockets. "I was hoping you two would help me with the details more."

Michiru clapped her hands together excitedly. "Of course!" She agreed quickly.

"What do you have planned so far?" Keiko asked.

"Well, right now the two of them are locked in a room together to buy us some time, but I was thinking of finding a way to put those two on a date or maybe get her over for dinner." Gene informed them. "How long do you have before you have to leave?"

"Eight days..." Keiko answered a bit sadly. It took them all the way to come to England for Mai to find a guy she liked, but now she only had a short limited amount of time to be with him. Gene nodded thoughtfully.

"So we only have so long to get those two together." He mused out loud.

"No offense, but..." Michiru looked at Gene a bit warily. "Would your brother even be up for a long distance relationship? I don't want to do this if it's just going to end up hurting Mai."

For a moment, Gene felt the same worry. But thinking about the question, he sighed. "My brother doesn't normally get along with people well. But... if it's those two... I think it'll work." He assured them. "Besides, Noll can always come visit."

"What, once every year or so?" Michiru asked apprehensively. Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a downer!"

Gene chuckled. "No, it's alright. She makes a good point. But if nothing else, Noll would be able to visit more often than that. And if he couldn't, he would fly Mai here. If everything works out of course." Not that he doubted it would.

Keiko gave him another flirtatious look, though it was more playful this time. "Are you guys rich or something?"

Gene smirked. "I guess you'll never know." He couldn't help but tease. The girl feigned a pout. She looked like she was about to complain but Michiru cut in.

"I suppose it doesn't matter as long as they're happy."

Gene grinned in agreement. Keiko smiled broadly.

"I'm in!"

Michiru hesitated a little longer before letting out a long breath. She just hoped this wouldn't hurt Mai.

"Okay, okay..." She mumbled from the hopeful looks Gene and Keiko were giving her. "I'm in."

* * *

Mai twiddled her fingers nervously, glancing a little to her side where Naru was before looking straight back down. She couldn't understand how he was being so calm about this. Shifting a little, she hissed as her ankle was nudged. Once the pain subsided she slowly sat up in an upright position instead of being in her side.

Noll couldn't help but watch Mai carefully, wary of her hurting herself more. The girl was such a clutz. He had seen her hurt herself more in the past five minutes by just _sitting there_ than he had ever seen someone do in his life. How had she managed to survive this long?

After another beat of silence, Mai looked over at him again.

"How bad is it?" She asked quietly. Naru glanced at her without moving his head.

"Judging by how much pain you seem to be in, I'd say pretty badly." He replied evenly. "Unless you're just overly sensitive to pain."

Mai bit her lip, trying to stay calm when a bunch of scenarios began to run through her head. After the amount of times she'd been injured, there was no way she could still be overly sensitive to pain which only left the other option.

"How...how long do you think it'll take before it's healed?"

Naru thought about it for a moment. "I'm not a professional, but you might want to avoid over using your ankle for a couple weeks."

Mai groaned, tilting her head back until it hit the wall behind her.

"I can't_ do_ that! I have to work as soon as I get home..." She scowled in disbelief. Why did these things have to happen to her? The other raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you have to work as soon as you get back? Just take a week off because of the injury." He suggested before furrowing his brows. "Why do you have a job anyway? Aren't you a little young?"

"I'm sixteen, it's not uncommon for people my age to have a job." Mai shot back. She sighed after a moment. That was uncalled for; just because she was angry at her situation didn't mean she should take her anger out on him. "I live by myself, so I have to work."

Naru nodded slightly to acknowledge the new information. It certainly explained her odd attitude. "Why don't you live with your parents?"

"My parents... They're not alive anymore." She answered, taking a glance at him. Mai swallowed thickly. Her father she didn't really remember, but her mother was still a fresh memory. It was a little hard to talk about them still. It had only been four years since her mother passed away after all.

Naru nodded in understanding. "I see." He thought carefully before he asked his next question. Gene's voice was practically screaming at him not to be insensitive. "Why don't you live in an orphanage or something similar?"

Mai stayed silent for a few moments, suddenly wondering why she was telling him this and why he was even asking, before she answered.

"After my mother died, I stayed with one of my teachers for a while—throughout the rest of middle school. But then she got pregnant again, and she already had two kids... I just decided to move out when I entered high school, so I wouldn't be in the way or anything. And now I live alone and work two jobs." She sighed at that last part. It was silent for a moment while Noll took in the new information. It was a sad story and somehow it seemed to fit the kind of person Mai was revealing herself to be.

"I see." He said finally, unsure of what to say. To be honest he hadn't expected her to say something like that. She seemed to be so happy for someone who was going through such a hard time.

"I hope you're not..._pitying_ me or anything..." Mai's voice snapped his attention back to her. With her lip between her teeth, she wore an apprehensive expression. Noll couldn't help but scoff at her accusation.

"I couldn't pity you even if I wanted to. I'm almost worried you'd eat me alive with your beast like attitude." He couldn't help but aim another jab towards her. This he could deal with. He watched as her eye twitched—he tried not to smirk at that—before she took a calming breath. It was almost disappointing that she didn't raise to the bait like he'd hoped, but it was probably for the better. He didn't want her to hurt herself more by trying something stupid.

"Whatever. As long as you're not." He heard her mutter quietly. There was an awkward silence for a moment while neither of them could think of what to say. Playing the conversation in her head, Mai started to feel embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had told him all of that! Why was she so stupid? He said that he wasn't pitying her, but there's no way. Even Keiko and Michiru still pity her from time to time when they say something a little careless. Obviously he was uncomfortable when she spilled everything out to him... He hardly knew what to say. But it was kind of his fault! Suddenly making comments like that and asking those questions. Though it might be partially her fault too. After all if she hadn't talked about go back to work, he wouldn't have ever known anything.

Mai left out a suffering sigh, throwing her face into her palms. She needed to stop. What he knew now she couldn't help. She just hoped he didn't tell his brother. Then again he didn't seem like the type who would gossip about other people and spill their secrets. More like the type of person to keep to himself.

As the silence continued, Mai couldn't help but curse herself for making things awkward.

"So... How much longer do you think it'll be before your brother comes back?"

Noll almost scoffed at that thought. In all honesty he was beginning to doubt his brother would be back. But he wasn't about to tell Mai that. Taking a breath, he sighed.

"Whenever he stops dawdling and finds someone. Hopefully soon." He responded. Mai frowned at that, thinking over what happened before Gene had left. He hadn't sounded too concern...

"_Is_ he coming back?" She asked warily. The question threw Oliver slightly. He hadn't expected her to be that perceptive.

"...Probably not." He relented. Mai couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips.

"What is wrong with your brother?!" She asked incredulously. This time he couldn't help his snort in response.

"More things than you could ever imagine."

With a huff, Mai brought her uninjured leg closer to her and tried to stand up by pushing off it and not using her injured ankle. Almost immediately, Noll stood up to try and give her a hand.

"What are you doing, idiot?" He demanded. What was wrong with this girl?

"Going back to the door. Maybe if I call for help one of the employees or someone will hear us." She said, successfully standing up, with Naru's help of course. Sighing, Noll weighed his options before deciding it was safer just to help her to the door and let her do whatever she wanted.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" He said once they safely hobbled over to the door. Mai giggled a little in response.

"I've been called that before." She agreed after a moment before gathering her voice. "_Someone? Is there anyone out there_?" She called through the door loudly. She raised a hand and began pounding on the door. "_Hello_?!"

Wincing a little at her loud voice, Naru let go of her and backed away a little. How was such a small girl so loud?

"_Is anyone here? Please_?!" It was silent for a moment while the brunette stopped to listen. "_Hello_!?" She called out once more.

"I don't think anyone is there." Noll told her, crossing his arms. Mai puffed out her cheeks at his attitude and pulled her fist up to bang a couple more times.

"Well. if your brother isn't coming back, then there's no harm in trying anyway." She argued.

"All you're doing is putting more stress on that ankle when it should be resting." He shot back matter-of-factly. The brunette scowled.

"It's not going to get any better if we're stuck in here anyway!"

Naru glared at her, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Would you stop that already?" He demanded after she bashed her hand against the door one last time. Mai turned slightly, so that her left shoulder would lean against the door, to face Naru.

"Don't you have any brute strength or something to help open the door?"

Noll wasn't sure whether to be offended by her statement or laugh at the absurdity of the statement. He wasn't _weak,_ but he definitely wasn't strong enough to knock a solid wooden door off of its hinges—regardless of how old it was.

"I'm not about to destroy a public heritage site, and besides, this isn't some dumb television show." He lectured, rolling his eyes. Mai pressed her lips together in embarrassment.

"Well...what are we supposed to do?!"

Noll raised his eyebrows at her outburst.

"Is the idea of waiting around with me until my brother gives up on whatever he's doing or someone else finds us so bad?" He challenged. Mai's eyes widened slightly and her cheeks flushed. She_ was_ coming off rather rude...and being in here with him wasn't as bad as she originally thought. Maybe she had pegged Naru a little wrong after all.

"Besides," Naru smirked at her. "there are plenty of girls that would love to be in your position right now."

On reflex, Mai's eye twitched. Nope, forget what she said earlier and about the nice things he did for her. He's a total narcissist.

"You're impossible." She scowled, turning back to the door. Why did he have to be so full of himself? He was being so nice-ish and now he went back to being a narcissist. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not like other girls."

Noll couldn't help but think that was definitely the truth. "Obviously. Only a girl as stupid as you wouldn't appreciate this amazing opportunity." He teased, wanting to rile her up even more.

Mai clenched fists at her sides. How dare he call her that!

"I'm not stupid!" Mai shouted back angrily.

"Is that so? Because you haven't done anything to prove me wrong as far." Naru replied in a calm manner, inwardly smirking. It was especially interesting to watch her face darken even more.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Within the past several days, you've gotten lost countless times, went outside in the cold without proper clothes and a coat on, and have been tricked a lot by my idiotic brother numerous times as well. And now you have hurt your ankle." He explained. The brunette bit her lip. She wanted to deny it, but everything he was claiming was right. All of that _had_ happened to her. Slamming her hand against the door once more, she huffed.

"I don't think all that necessarily makes me _stupid_—" She paused when she heard something outside the door. "Did you hear that?" She asked all of a sudden. The look Naru gave her in return made her question her previous admission.

_"...um, hello_?" She could barely hear the person's voice on the other side of the door. "_Hello? Is there someone in there_?" The voice on the other end called towards them loudly.

"_Yes! Yes, we're here!_" Mai smiled in relief, absently hitting the door in case they couldn't hear her voice. There was some rustling and movement on the other side before the door swung open with a little force. It was a man, and from the way he was dressed, it was one of the employees.

"_What are you doing in here? This area is supposed to off limits to visitors_." He scolds slightly, forehead wrinkled. Before Mai had a chance to start rambling, Noll intervened.

"_We were doing some work around here, you can check with your manager. However when we finished up she tripped and fell in here. The door closed behind us when I was trying to help her out and must've gotten stuck_." He explained, gesturing towards Mai's injury with a business like tone. The employee looked at the two teens warily before giving a reluctant nod.

"_Alright... Where are you two headed now_?" He asked.

"_My brother wandered off to find some help and must've gotten caught up. We're off to find him before we give our report and depart_." Noll replied before Mai could say anything. The employee gave them that same look again.

"_Do you need any help getting back to the main entrance_?"

Rolling his eyes mentally, Naru shook his head. "_We'll be fine_."

Mai huffed, glaring at him for his curt tone before smiling at the employee. "_Thank you_."

The man gave nod and began to walk away. A moment later, after seeing Mai try to move on her own, Naru placed an arm around her to support her injured ankle. Together they left and slowly headed to the main entrance. Hopefully they would meet Gene somewhere along the way or when they got there.

_And I am going to kill that idiot brother of mine when I see him._

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Aha, so this was the next chapter!**

**MzShellSan: Yeah, and Gene got what he wanted. Mai's friends are now going to help him as well!**

**Naruisawesome: He's recruiting people now... *sighs* Oh Gene... At least Mai and Naru got to spend some more time together.**

**MzShellSan: And if Gene has anything to say about it, there will be a lot more chances lol. Please review~!**


End file.
